


Expanding the family

by Bynbyn101



Series: You're my future [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adoption, Implied Mpreg, Kidfic, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bynbyn101/pseuds/Bynbyn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are happy. They've got two adorable children and their lives are just about perfect. But something from Jensen's past is coming into light that might throw a monkey wrench in their happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wendy

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

            Jensen was laying on the couch with Kendra dozing sleepily on his chest when he heard the doorbell ring. He was transferring Kendra onto the couch cushion when he heard the front door open. Running as fast as he could he stopped when he found Duncan standing in front of the open door staring at a woman.

            "Hi," Duncan said waving his hand at the woman.

            The woman knelt down so that she was eye to eye with the four year old. "Hello there," she said offering him her hand. "What is your name?"

            "Duncan Alan Padalecki-Ackles," he informed the woman.

            "It's nice to meet you Duncan." The woman stood and looked at Jensen. "Are you Jensen Ackles?"

            "Yes. And you are?"

            "I am Haley Roberts. I work with social services." She flashed Jensen are credentials.  "Is it okay if I come in for a moment?"

            Jensen lifted Duncan into his arms. "Um, yeah, sure," he said stepping back so that she could enter the house. Shutting the door he placed Duncan back on the ground. "Go play in your room okay?"

            Duncan nodded and ran out of the room.

            "My daughter is sleeping in the living room so we'll have to use the dining room if that is okay."

            "That's fine," she said following Jensen into the dining room.

            "Did you want anything to drink?"

            "No I am fine."

            Jensen watched as Haley Roberts opened her briefcase and spread out some files. When she was done she looked up at Jensen again.

            "You should probably sit down," she told him.

            Jensen sat down slowly. "What is this about?"

            "Do you remember an Eleanor Pepper?"

            "The first name sound familiar. Why?"

            "About a month ago Ms. Pepper released her daughter to the custody of the state. When we tried to find her next of kin she told us that she didn't have any but that she knew the name of the father of her child."

            "What does this have to do with me?"

            Haley spun the file in front of her around so that Jensen could see a picture of a little girl. "She told us that you are the father. This is your daughter Wendy."

            The little girl in the picture looked sad. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy. In her arms was a stuffed bear that she was holding rather tightly. The longer he looked at her the longer Jensen couldn't deny that she was probably his.

            "How old is she?" He asked lightly, pushing the file away from him.

            "She will be five in a few months."

            Jensen nodded. "Where is she right now?"

            "We placed her into a home until we could find you."

            "I..." Jensen pulled the file close to him again. "I'd like to meet her."

            "Of course," Haley said. "But first we need to do a DNA test to make sure that she is really biologically yours. After that we can set up a meeting so that you can meet."

            "And if she's not mine? What will happen to her?"

            "She will be put into foster care."

            Jensen nodded. He looked down at the picture in the file. "Okay. When can I do the test?"

            Haley rummaged through her bag and pulled out a cotton swab. "Now if you'd like."

            "Yeah, okay."

            Twenty minutes later Haley Roberts was gathering her things, including the swab of Jensen's cheek and a sample of hair, and leaving the house. She tells Jensen that she will call him when the test results are back.

            "And here," she said passing Jensen the picture of Wendy. "You can hold onto this for now. I'll talk to you in a few days."

            Jensen clutches the picture of Wendy and nods. "Yeah, okay."

            "Goodbye Mr. Ackles."

            "Bye," Jensen mumbled as the door swung shut.

            Jensen moved towards the living room to find that Kendra is still passed out on the couch. He lifted her up, laid down on the couch, then settled his baby girl against his chest. Closing his eyes he tried to fall asleep and take a nap with Kendra but instead ended up just laying there until Jared got home.

            "Jen?" Jared asked as he settled himself on the armrest next to his head. "You awake?"

            Jensen opened his eyes and looked at Jared. "Hey. How was your day?"

            "Good. Is everything okay?"

            "No," he said. He sat up and held Kendra to his chest. "Child serves was here earlier."

            Jared eyes blew open and he looked around. "What? Why? Where is Duncan?"

            "Hey, whoa, Jay, everything is okay. Duncan is in his room playing and as you can see Kendra is right here. They weren't here for the kids. They were here to talk to me."

            "Talk to you? Why?"

            Jensen shifted Kendra a bit and pulled out the picture of Wendy. "This is Wendy. She's almost five."

            "Why do you have this?"

            "She might be mine."

            "What?"

            Sitting up further Jensen placed Kendra on the couch cushion and got to his feet. Grabbing Jared's hand he led him out of the room and into their bedroom. Once the door was shut he sunk down onto the bed.

            "Apparently that one night stand I had the night before I met you resulted in a baby; Wendy. Her mom gave her up to CS a few weeks ago and since she didn't have any relatives they got my contact information."

            "But there is a possibility she's not yours...right?"

            "Right."          

            "Did they take DNA?"

            "Yeah. I should be getting the results back soon."

            Jared nodded and looked down at the picture. "She looks a lot like you."

            "I know."

            Jared sighed and sat down next to Jensen. "We'll have to get a bigger house," he said.

            "What?"

            "Well there aren't enough rooms to bring her into the house. And I don't think she would want to share with her two year old half sister."

            Jensen stared at Jared for a while unable to speak. "Jared..."

            "If this," he said pointing to the picture, "is your daughter then we are going to bring her in."

            "And if she's not?"

            "We bring her in anyways."

            "Really?"

            "It's either that or she gets lost in the system."

            "Jared..."

            "I know, I know. We should be having a giant heart to heart about how this is your child with another woman and how I should feel threatened and upset and refuse to let her into our house but this little girl, if she is yours, is going to need her daddy just as much as Duncan and Kendra."

            "You do know your are amazing, right?"

            Jared shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

            Jensen surged forward and kissed Jared. "I don't deserve you. I really don't."

            "Yes, yes you do."

            They sat quietly for a while. Eventually Jared passed the picture of Wendy back to Jensen with a smile.

            "We're going to be okay?"

            "Always," Jared whispered.


	2. Week and a half

On a good day Jensen can wait patiently. He's not the type of guy to worry over a long wait for anything. But for the last week and a half he's been an absolute wreck. The sound of his phone making a noise causes him to jump.

            "Will you please chill?" Jared asked as Jensen jumped for his phone for the fifth time.

            "Chill," Kendra parroted back from her place on Jared's hip.

            Jensen came over a kissed Kendra on the top of the head. "You want me to chill baby girl?"

            "Chill!" She shouted. She leaned back away from Jared. "Chill?"

            "Yeah baby girl," Jared said running a hand over her hair. "Daddy needs to relax."

            Jensen sighed heavily. "I just hate all this waiting," he admitted. "I thought we would have gotten the results by now."

            Jared stepped closer to Jensen. "These things take time. We'll get the results so enough."

            "Papa!" Duncan screamed from another room. Seconds later the little boy came running into the room with a chewed up toy in his hand. "It's ruined daddy."

            Jensen lifted Duncan up and took the toy from his hands. "What have I told you about cleaning up your toys from the floor? You know that Sadie and Harley will chew on them when given the chance."

            "But..." Duncan pouted, his eyes starting to water.

            "We'll get you a new one," he said to hold off the tears. "But you need to promise to pick it up off the floor."

            "Promise!" Kendra shouted.

            Jared chuckled and kissed her on the head. "Guess that means we have to get her one too."

            "That one," she said pointing to the one in Jensen's hand.

            "But that one is all chewed up," Jared told her.

            "That one!" she shrieked trying to reach out of the toy.

            "Kendra..."

            Kendra's face scrunched up and she began to cry. Her face turned bright red and big tear drops ran down her chubby into cheeks. Duncan lifted his hands to his ears and let out a little distressed noise as her cried got louder.

            Jared rolled his eyes and took the toy out of Jensen's hand, passing it to the screaming little girl. The moment she closed her hands around it the tears stopped.

            "Well that was dramatic," Jensen whispered.

            The sound of a beeping noise caused Jensen to jump to his phone. Pressing the bottom on the top he found that he had one missed call and a voicemail.

            "I didn't even hear my phone go off," he said looking back up at Jared.

            "It must have rung when Kendra was having her fit."

            Jensen placed Duncan back down on the ground. "You think it's CS?"

            "You expecting a call from anyone else?"

            "Well no..."

            "Just listen to the voicemail."

            Jensen looked at the phone. "Listen to it for me," he said holding the phone out to Jared.

            "You've been waiting for this call for a week and a half Jensen. You listen to it."

            "Jay," he whined.

            Jared rolled his eyes and snatched the phone from Jensen's hand. After typing in Jensen's password he called the voicemail then typed in that password. Jensen stopped breathing when he heard the soft murmur of a female voice but couldn't quite make out the words.

            "Call her back," Jared said after the voicemail ended.

            "It was her?"

            "Yes and she wants you to call her back."

            Jensen took the phone from Jared's hand. "Did she say anything?"

            "Just that they got the test results back and that you should call her back soon."

            "Nothing else?"

            "Nothing else."

            "Are you sure you can't call?"

            Jared placed Kendra down so that she could play with her toy on the ground and moved closer to Jensen, wrapping his strong arms around him. "This is something that you need to do," he whispered. "I know it scary and life changing but you need to do it."

            Jensen sighed heavily and was about to press the number to redial when their front door burst open. Sadie and Harley began barking loudly and Kendra and Duncan began yelling at their uncle.

            "Knocking would be nice," Jensen mumbled as Jeff entered the room.

            "Why knock when I have a key?"

            "Maybe because you didn't call first and this is our house?"

            Jeff looked over at Jared. "Why is he so testy?"

            "He's got a very important, life changing phone call to make and you just interrupted."

            "Life changing? Like what?" Jeff asked as he picked Kendra up off the floor. "And why is your daughter playing with a chew toy?"

            "That isn't a chew toy. It is a toy that got chewed on. And Jensen might be a father."

            Jeff's face scrunched up and he looked between Kendra and Duncan. "Pretty sure he already is."

            "I had a one night stand the night before I met Jared and she might have gotten pregnant."

            "So? She wants you to pay child support or something?"

            "No. She gave the little girl up to the state. I've been waiting for the past to week to find out if she's mine or not."

            "So she might not be yours?"

            "No."

            "What are you going to do if she isn't?"

            "Same as if she was mine."

            "You're going to take in a strangers kid?"

            "Either that or she gets lost in the system."

            "Can you guys even handle another kid?" Jeff asked as he placed Kendra back down on the floor. "I mean you're great with your two but do you think you can deal with a third? One that is in school and everything?"

            Jared shared a look with Jensen. "I think we will be okay?"

            Jeff nodded. "You're probably right. You two are the masters at working through stuff."

            "You ready Jensen?"

            Jensen looked down at the phone then back up at Jared. "As ready as I will ever be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay cliff hanger.


	3. He's a daddy. Again.

            Jensen was a father. Again. When Haley Roberts confirmed it over the phone Jensen had passed out. The last time he passed out was when he found out about Kendra so he guessed it was par for the course. When he woke up he was on the couch with Kendra sitting on his chest and humming loudly.

            "What you up too baby girl?" Jensen groaned as he sat up. He wrapped an arms around Kendra and pulled her against his chest. "Why are you sitting on me?"

            "Papa told me too," she giggled.

            "Did he tell you to sit WITH me or ON me?"

            Kendra shrugged her little shoulders.

            Jared padded into the room and smiled. "Oh look, you're a awake. How do you feel?"

            "Did I hit my head on something when I went down?" Jensen asked as he rubbed at a sore spot near the back of his head.

            "One of Duncan's toys. I swear that boy just doesn't know how to listen. Other than that how do you feel?"

            "Like we need a bigger house."

            Jared sighed and came to sit next to him. "We'll figure all of it out eventually."

            "Did you talk to her after I went down?"

            "Yeah. I set up an appointment with her so that we could go and meet Wendy."

            "When?"

            "Tuesday at one."

            Jensen shook his head. He looked down at Kendra who was still situated in his lap and kissed the top of her head. "Are the little ones coming with us?"

            "No Jeff is going to watch them."

            "How are you going to explain this to them?"

            Jared shrugged. "The same way we explained Kendra to Duncan?"

            "I guess." Jensen situated Kendra in his lap so that the little girl was looking at him. "Hey baby girl?"      

            Kendra's hazel eyes, the ones that looked so much like Jared's, locked with his. "Daddy?"

            "Do you like having siblings?"

            Kendra nodded. "I love Duncan," she informed him.

            "How would you feel about having another sibling? An older sister?"

            Kendra's face scrunched up in confusion. She looked over at Jared. "I don't know," she said.

            Jensen frowned. "Okay."

            Jared reached over and placed a hand on Jensen's shoulder. "She's still young. She just doesn't understand."

            "Daddy, can I go play?"

            "Sure," Jensen said placing her down on the ground.

            Kendra shrieked in delight then ran from then room.

            "Talk to me Jen," Jared whispered. "What are you thinking about?"

            "How are you not mad at me?"

            "What?" Jared recoiled away from Jensen. "Why would I be mad at you?"

            "I got a woman pregnant and now I am thinking about bringing her into our house. I feel like you should be mad at me. Why aren't you?"

            Jared ran a hand over his face. "Because I love you? Because you didn't ask for this? Because Wendy needs a family and I want it to be us?"

            "But we had plans. We were supposed to be trying for our next baby, remember?"

            Jared smiled weakly. "I know," he whispered. "But now we're bringing Wendy in."

            "I was really looking forward to the new baby."

            "I was too," Jared admitted. "But now we get to look forward to Wendy."

            Jensen sighed heavily and leaned back. "Can we really do this?"

            "I think we can."

            "And here I was thinking we wouldn't have to deal with puberty for at least another eleven years."

            Jared laughed. "We are so not prepared for that."

            "We've got seven years to prepare."

            "Duncan and Wendy will be going through puberty together," Jared mumbled.

            "We need a bigger house."

            "Yes, yes we do."

***

            Tuesday came quicker than Jensen had thought it would. After how long that week and a half had felt waiting for the news he was glad that this seemed to come faster. Now him and Jared was sitting in a cheerfully decorated room waiting for Haley Roberts to return with Wendy.

            "You're fidgeting," Jared mumbled.

            "I can't help it."

            Jared grabbed into Jensen's knee to stop it from bouncing. "You're okay."

            "You know that? Is that what you know?"

            "Are you quoting The Avengers at me?"

            Jensen looked around the room. "I'm freaking out here Jay. My mind is a jumble of crap right now."

            Jared laughed.

            "Why are you laughing at me?'" Jensen asked giving Jared a nasty look.

            "You said crap. There are no children around Jen, you can swear."

            "It's a habit."

            Jared leaned over and kissed Jensen on the lips lightly. "It's cute."

            The door on the opposite side of the room opened and revealed Haley Roberts and a little girl with sandy blonde hair that was tied back in a pony tail. In her hands was the same bear that she had in the photographs and she was clutching it just as tightly to her chest.

            "Jared, Jensen, this is Wendy," Haley said gesturing to the little girl.

            "Hey," Jared said. He got out of his chair and approached Wendy. He knelt in front of her so that he wasn't looming over her. "It's nice to meet you Wendy."

            Wendy looked up at Jared then back to Haley. She tightened her grip on the bear. "Hi," she whispered.

            "Who's this?" Jared asked indicating the bear.

            "Barry," she whispered.

            "That's a nice name. Can I hold him?"

            Slowly Wendy released her grip on the bear and passed it to Jared. She watched carefully as Jared inspected the bear.

            "This is a very nice bear," he told her as he passed it back.

            Wendy smiled softly. "Thank you."

            Jared sat down and crossed his legs. Turning slightly he looked back at Jensen. "Come here," he mouthed.

            Jensen looked between Jared and Wendy before getting up from his chair. Following what Jared did he lowered himself to the ground so that he was at the same level as Wendy. The little girl looked him over before moving towards him slowly.

            "Daddy?" She whispered softly.

            Jensen couldn't remember how to breath for a second. When he felt Jared place a hand on his back his lungs started working again.

            "Yeah Wendy, I'm your daddy," he finally managed to squeak out.

            Wendy moved closer to him and passed him Barry. "This is Barry," she told him. "He's my protector bear. Mommy told me that whenever I was scared all I needed to do was pick up Barry and he would protect me from the monsters."

            "And has Barry been doing a good job?" Jensen asked.

            Wendy nodded. "He is the best protector in the world." She scooted closer to Jensen. "You look strong," she told him.

            "I do?"

            "Yes," she said seriously. "Are you a warrior?" Her eyes widened. "Can you protect me like Barry does?"

            Jensen's hands itched to reach out and touch the little girl. HIS little girl he reminded himself. He wanted to pull her into his arms and prove to himself that she was real, that this wasn't some sort of weird dream.

            "Yeah, baby girl, I can protect you like Barry does."

            Wendy smiled. She looked over at Jared. "You too?"

            "Of course. Of course I will protect you," Jared told her.

            Wendy moved the final few inches and threw herself into Jensen's lap. She settled against him and side happily. "Daddy," she whispered against his shoulder.

            Haley cleared her throat and Jensen looked up at her. "I've got all the papers written up if you are ready to sign them."

            "Just like that? No waiting period or anything?"

            "She's your biological child. The only thing that might take time is Jared's adoption approval."

            Jensen nodded and watched as Haley left the room leaving just Jared and Jensen in the room with Wendy.

            Wendy looked up at Jensen. "What should I call Jared?" She asked.

            "What do you want to call Jared?"

            She shrugged.

            "You can call me whatever you like. Your half brother and sister, Duncan and Kendra, call me papa but if you aren't comfortable with that you can call me Jared."

            Wendy's face scrunched up. "Papa," she whispered, trying the word out for the first time. "I'll call you papa."

            Jared laughed unsteadily. "I'd like that," he told her. "I'd like that a lot."

            "Can I meet Duncan and Kendra?" She asked.

            "In a little while. But first we want to spend the day with you."

            Wendy smiled. "Okay."

            Haley came back into the room and passed Jensen some papers and a pen. "If you'll just sign these while I collect Wendy's things so that you guys can be on your way."

            Jensen signed all the appropriate forms and passed them back  to Haley when she once again reentered the room. Haley looked them over before smiling at Jensen.

            "You are all set to go," she told them.

            "What about me? Do I have papers to sign?" Jared asked as he stood up from the floor.

            "Oh of course," she said rummaging through her brief case. Finally she found what she was looking for a pulled them out, passing them and a pen to Jared. The younger man signed them and passed them back to her.

            "These should be processed in the next few days," she told him as she tucked them back her bag. "You'll get a letter in the mail."

            "What about birth certificate?"

            "Right here," she said pulling a folder out of her bag. "Your name was already under father we just had to confirm that it was true."

            Jensen turned back to Wendy who was happy playing with Barry in his lap. "Did your mommy tell you about me?"

            Wendy looked up at him and nodded. "You were away but now you're back. Mommy is very sorry that she can't take care of me anymore but now I have you."

            "Eleanor told us that she told Wendy about you just in case anything happened so that she wouldn't freak out."

            "You never did tell me why she gave Wendy up," Jensen said.

            Haley sighed. "She has a very bad case of Postpartum Depression that she never really dealt with. After Wendy started school it got worse and she couldn't handle it anymore."

            Jensen looked down at Wendy. "It's all my fault," he whispered. "I just kicked her out without thinking of the consequences."

            "And she decided to keep Wendy," Jared said. "You can't blame this on yourself."

            "I still feel like I should be taking the blame. I wasn't very nice to her."

            "There is nothing you can do about it now," Jared told him.

            "Daddy?" Wendy said looking up at him.

            "Yeah baby girl?"

            "Can we get ice cream? Mrs. Hiddle wouldn't let me have any."

            "Mrs. Hiddle was the foster mom at the house she was at," Haley informed them. 

            "Of course we can," Jensen said. He stood up and held Jensen in his arms. To his surprise Wendy was a very light child.

            Wendy clapped and wrapped her arms around Jensen's neck.

            "Thank you," Jensen said as he passed Haley. "For everything."

            "I'll be contacting you in a few days to figure out how everything is going," she told him. "Have a good rest of the day."

            "We will. Talk to you soon."

            Jensen carried Wendy while Jared grabbed her stuff and they headed out to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I accelerated the process and probably got some stuff wrong. Hope its not too bad though.


	4. Toy store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry.

Jared and Jensen were walking down the sidewalk with Wendy in between them. The little girls ponytail was bouncing behind her as she skipped, one hand in each mans. She was humming softly to herself as they made their way down the sidewalk.

            "You doing okay Wendy?" Jensen asked.

            Wendy looked up at Jensen and nodded. She smiled widely before returning back to her humming.

            "How about you Jay? You doing okay?"

            "I'm great," he said with a dimpled smile. "How about you?"

            Jensen looked down at Wendy then back up at Jared. "I'm having a really good day so far."

            "Me too," Wendy informed them. "I really enjoyed the ice cream we had."

            Jensen and Jared stopped, swinging Wendy between them. They were standing in front of a toy store that they brought Duncan and Kendra to all the time. Wendy's eyes widened and looked up at Jensen.

            "Can we go in?" She asked.

            "Of course we can."

            "Can I get something?"

            Jared knelt down in front of Wendy. "You can get whatever you like," he told her. "We'd also really like for you to pick out a toy for Duncan and Kendra. Are you okay with that?"

            Wendy nodded, her face becoming very serious.

            "Okay then," Jared said reaching for her hand. "Let's get started."  

             Jensen stayed planted to the sidewalk watching as Jared interacted with Wendy. His husband was looking down at the little girl talking to her about what they should get. After four years of being married to Jared Jensen thought that he couldn't love him anymore. Today proved him wrong.

            "Jensen?" Jared called turning to look Jensen. "Are you coming?"

            Jensen nodded and walked into the store. He stopped in front of Jared and pulled the younger man into his arms, kissing him deeply.

            "What was that for?" Jared asked when they parted.

            "I really love you."

            Jared gave Jensen a weird look then kissed him softly on the lips. "Well, I love you too."

            Wendy tugged on Jensen sleeve. He looked down to find the little girl holding a small doll in her hands. "Would Kendra like this?" She asked.

            Jensen knelt down to be at eye level with her. "I think Kendra would love that.  What did you pick for yourself?"

            "I haven't decided yet. I wanted to make sure I got great toys for Duncan and Kendra first."

            "Well that is very sweet of you. Do you want help picking for Duncan?" Jared asked kneeling next to Jensen.

            Wendy shook her head. "I want to chose it."

            "Okay then. Your daddy and I will just follow you through the store then."

            Wendy reached up and grabbed onto both of their hands. She tugged lightly and guided them through the store until she found a toy that she thought Duncan would really like. Jensen had to laugh when he noticed it was the same toy that they promised to replace. Finally Wendy picked up a soft pink duck stuffed animal for herself.

            "I like ducks," she informed the as they walked to the cash register. "My mommy and I used to go feed them in the park. Can we go feed the ducks in the park?"

            "If that is what you want to do next then we can do that."

            Wendy smiled brightly up at him.

            Jensen paid for all of the toys then passed the pink duck back to Wendy.

            "What are you going to name her?" Jared asked as they left the store.

            "Eleanor," she whispered hugging the duck to her chest.

            Jared's eyes snapped up to Jensen's. "That a pretty name," he said.

            "But we can call her Ele for short," she said perking up a bit.

            "Well that just sounds perfect. Are you ready to feed the ducks?"

            Wendy cheered and skipped in between Jared and Jensen as they made their ways to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys enjoying this? I'd really appreciate feedback =)


	5. Welcome home

               Jared, Jensen and Wendy get home around the time that Duncan and Kendra have dinner. Jensen was carrying a half asleep Wendy, who was clutching her pink duck to her chest, as they entered the rather loud house.

"Jeff?" Jared called.  
               A very frazzled looking Jeff stuck his head out from the kitchen. "Next time you call Steve and Chris," he informed them as he stepped into the hallway. Now that he's in full view they can see that he is covered in food and paint.  
               "What happened to you?" Jared asked trying to suppress a laugh.  
               "Your children happened. Kendra wanted to paint so I let her. I left her alone for one second and I come back to find her painting Duncan."  
               "And how did you end up covered in paint?"  
               "When I tried to take the paint brush away from her she painted me. So next time Steve and Chris are watching them."  
               "Where are my little monsters?" Jared asked placing the bags he was carrying down on the floor.  
               "Kitchen," Jeff huffed. "Don't complain to me about the way they look."  
               Jared gave his brother a look that said that he would in fact complain before pushing past him to head into the kitchen. Finally Jeff looked over at Jensen and Wendy where they are standing by the door. Jeff moved closer so he can stand next to Jensen and look down at the little girl.  
               "She looks so much like you," Jeff told him.  
               Jensen shifted Wendy a bit so that he could look at her. When the little girl was asleep she looked a lot like Jensen.   
               "Yeah she does," he mumbled.   
               "Jeff?" Jared called from the kitchen. "What the hell is in my four year olds hair?"  
               Jensen gave Jeff a look. "What is in Duncan's hair?"  
               Jeff shrugged. "I lost track of all the stuff they got into."  
               "You are never babysitting my children again," Jensen told him.  
               "You are the greatest brother in law ever," Jeff said.  
               "Daddy?" Wendy whispered.  
               "Yeah Wendy baby?"  
               "I'm hungry."  
               "Okay. What do you want to eat?"  
               "I made macaroni and cheese," Jeff informed them. "I think it came out pretty well?"  
               "Jared?" Jensen called.  
               "Yeah Jen?"  
               "Is the Mac and cheese edible?"  
               There was silence then Jared called back. "Decent."  
               "Are you okay with macaroni and cheese Wendy?"  
               The little girl nodded against Jensen's shoulder.   
               "Then Mac and cheese it is." Jensen bent down and picked up the bag from toy store and carried it and Wendy into the kitchen. The tiny bit of chattering that had been happening stopped the moment they walked in.  
               "Daddy?" Kendra whispered. "Who is that?"  
               Wendy lifted her head and looked at Kendra. She squirmed a bit until Jensen put her down. Cheerfully she reached didn't the bag to grab the doll she got for Kendra and skipped over to the little girl.   
               "Hi," she said no hint of shyness in her voice. "My name is Wendy. What's yours?"  
               Kendra looked between Jensen and Jared then looked at Wendy. "Kendra," she whispered.   
               "It's nice to meet you," Wendy said. She lifted up the doll she was holding and held it out to Kendra. "I got this for you."  
               "Really?"  
               Wendy nodded her head. "Daddy and papa let me get it for you."  
               "What about me?" Duncan whined.  
               "Oh," Wendy exclaimed. She made sure Kendra had a hold of her new doll before turning around to grab the toy she picked for Duncan. When she had it in her hands she ran back over to Duncan and passed the toy to him.  
               Duncan's face lit up when he saw that the toy was the same one that he asked to be replaced. "Thank you!" He yelled and threw himself at Wendy, toppling the two of the over.  
               Jared was of his feet in a flash in concerned father mode. He only relaxed when he heard loud squeals of joy from the two small children.  
               "I like you," Duncan informed her once they were untangled from each other.   
               The smile that Wendy gave him was almost blinding. "I like you too."  
               Jensen dropped the spoon that he was using to scoop macaroni and cheese into a bowl for Wendy. His hands were shaking so hard and his heart was beating so hard that the task became too difficult. Not to mention he was crying pretty damn hard.  
               "Jen?" Jared whispered from behind him. "Are you okay?"  
               Jensen nodded his head and picked the spoon back up. He finished spooning the food, wiped his eyes then turned back to his family. "I'm fine," he lied.  
               Jared gave Jensen a small smile. "I told you everything would be fine," he whispered. The younger man grabbed the bowl from Jensen's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
               "I love you," Jensen whispered.  
               "I love you too."  
               "Love you!" Kendra yelled from where she was standing by their feet.  
               Jensen bent down and scooped Kendra up. "I love you too," he informed her giving her a kiss on the cheek.   
               Kendra placed her head down on Jensen's shoulder and yawned. "I'm tired."  
               Jared came back over to them and took Kendra from Jensen. "I'll get her ready for bed," he said. "Say goodnight to daddy."  
               "Goodnight," Kendra said. She squirmed until Jared moved closer to Jensen so that she could kiss Jensen on the cheek. "Love you."  
               "Love you too."  
               Jensen watched Jared and Kendra leave the room before heading over to where Wendy and Duncan were sitting. He sat down next to Wendy and watched quietly as they talked and ate.   
               "Daddy?" Duncan said a few minutes later.  
               "Hmm?"  
               "Can Wendy stay with us forever?"  
               Jensen stood and kissed Duncan on the top of the head. "Yeah buddy Wendy can stay with us forever."  


               ***

  


After Wendy was done with her dinner she was just as tired as Kendra was. Duncan on the other hand was claiming to be wide awake and was trying to fight Jensen and Jared with all his might. But after a bath he was dozing on the couch.  
            "I think you are ready for bed," Jared said as he lifted Duncan off the couch.  
            "But I'm not tired papa," Duncan whined half heartily.   
            "Of course not. But why don't you just lay down and see what happens?"  
            "Okay."  
            Jared left the room with Duncan leaving Jensen and Wendy alone. Jensen looked over at the little girl who was sitting against the armrest trying to stay awake. As he watched the little girl it struck him once again how much she looked like him when sleeping. She snuffled in her sleep before bolting upright, tears streaming down her face.  
            "Daddy?" She whimpered.  
            Jensen scooted over and pulled Wendy close to him. "What wrong sweetheart?"  
            "Don't make me go back to the home," she cried, burying her face in her chest. "I'll be good, I promise."  
            "Hey," Jensen whispered, rocking back and forth. "You're not going anywhere. You're staying here with me and papa and your siblings. Okay?"  
            Wendy nodded. "Okay," she whispered.  
            Jared came back into the room and walked over to the couch. When he saw that Wendy was crying he sat down and wrapped his arms around the two of them.  
            "What happened?" He asked.  
            "She was afraid we were going to make her go back to the foster home," Jensen told him.   
            "Oh sweetie," Jared whispered. "You're not going anywhere."  
            "Why didn't my mommy want me?"  
            Jensen stilled. "Um..."  
            Jared manhandled Jensen so that he could remove Wendy from his lap and situate her on his. He kissed her head and whispered something to her that Jensen couldn't hear. Whatever he said made the little girl give him a weak smile.   
            "Can I sleep with you two tonight?" She asked.  
            "Of course you can," Jared said. He stood and left the room without a word to Jensen.  
            Jensen sat there staring at the wall for over an hour before he was able to even think about moving. Finally he stood from the couch and headed to the kitchen so that he could clean up. The whole time he was scrubbing the dishes he was thinking about Eleanor and how badly he had treated her. He couldn't help but think that of he had been nicer to her, if he had treated her the way he had treated Jared when he met him how different his life would be. Jensen had to grip the side of the sink when that thought hit him.   
            "Jensen?"  
            Jensen turned to look at Jared.   
            "Why are you crying?"  
            Jensen wiped the back of his hand over his cheeks leaving a trail of bubbles behind. He hadn't even realized he was crying.   
            Jared moved closer and wrapped his arms around him. "What's wrong?"  
            "If I treated her better I wouldn't have you and our babies," he whispered.  
            "What? Who are you talking about?"  
            "Eleanor. If I treated her better after I slept with her I would have been with her instead of you. I would have been living with her and Wendy and I wouldn't have met you and we wouldn't have had Duncan and Kendra."  
            "Jensen..."  
            Jensen couldn't breathe and his heart was beating at an irregularly fast pace. He was having a panic attack.   
            "Come on," Jared whispered dragging him into the living room and sat him down on the couch.  
            They sat silently for a while until Jensen's breath evened out and his heart was no longer trying to beat its way out of his chest. Jared moved closer and wrapped his arms around Jensen.  
            "Better?"  
            Jensen nodded.  
            "What caused all that?"  
            "I was thinking about it after Wendy asked us why her mom didn't want her. I couldn't help but think this is all my fault."  
            "Eleanor had PPD, Jensen; you being around wouldn't have changed that."  
            "You never had PPD."  
            "I got lucky. This isn't your fault."  
            "Is she sleeping?"  
            "She fell asleep almost the moment I put her down. Did you want to finish the dishes or..."  
            "I think I am ready for bed."  
            Jared stood and held his hand out for Jensen. "Come on let's get some sleep."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Trying to write two stories plus not having a computer is proving to be difficult but I am doing my best. Hope you guys enjoyed this!


	6. There's gotta be more

Jared is pretty sure something in the universe is working against him. That a deity or something hates him. How else can you explain all the awful things he's endured in his life? Okay maybe something loves him also. He's surrounded by a big family that loves him, children that he convinced himself at one point that he would never have, and a husband that would do anything and everything for him.  But somehow he still feels like something is working against him.

            It had started out with general queasiness; nothing to be overly worried about. Then the dizziness set in followed by the actual morning sickness. He passed it off thinking he was getting the flu. But when his stomach began to round out and lose its normal shape he knew something was up. And man was something up! Twin, that's what was up. They had just adopted Wendy, his papers coming in officially saying that he was her papa, and now he was almost two months along with twins.

            "Is everything okay?" His doctor asked when he didn't seem to react in a happy way.

            "Everything is fine," Jared whispered as he stared at the ultra sound screen.

            "Looks like they are identical," the doctor informed him as he rolled the ultrasound would around his stomach.

            "Identical," Jared parroted.

            "Everything is right on track." The doctor pressed some buttons on the machines then removed the wand from his stomach. He turned away from Jared and gathered up a bunch of tissues for Jared so that he could clean his stomach off.

            The doctor talked to Jared for a few minutes about extra rest and extra doctor appointments before handing Jared the print out of the babies and telling him to set up an appointment with his receptionist before leaving. He shook Jared's mostly limp hand and led him out of the exam room. It took all of Jared's brain power to remember to thank the doctor as he exited.

            With his appointment scheduled Jared walked out to his car and collapsed into the front seat. He continued to sit there in the car with one hand over his slightly rounded stomach and the ultrasound pictures in the other. After twenty minutes of just staring he remembered that he needed to pick up his children for daycare and school so he started the car and drove.

            Wendy was out first so he picked up his adopted daughter from school. He listened to her talk and hummed when he thought was an appropriate time. He knew he was going to regret not listening to her chatter later but right now he was too wrapped up in his own headspace. Next he picked up Duncan and Kendra. They were quieter, more content to just talk to each other then they were to talk to him so the rest of the ride was peaceful.

            Jensen was home when he finally arrived. His husband excitedly came out of the house to help Jared get the kids out of the car. He carried Kendra into the house listening to her tell him about how exciting her day was. The house smelt like garlic and cheese which caused Jared to place Duncan on the ground and scurry to the nearest bathroom. Luckily Jensen was too busy with their children to notice anything was amiss.

            Jared sat on the bed and stared down at the ultrasound pictures. The only thought that ran through his head was 'how were they going to support five kids?'. Jared was no longer working; hadn't been since Kendra was born. Jensen had a steady stream of cash coming in but he wasn't positive if it would be enough to sustain seven of them. Not to mention their house was not even close to being big enough.

            His brain kept telling him that getting rid of the babies was the best idea. But his heart, the one that had already been broken from losing a child so violently, told him that he need to keep these babies.

            "Jared?"

            Jared jumped back and tried to hid the ultrasound pictures from his husband. "In here," he called.

            "Jay, what are you doing in here?" Jensen asked as he entered their bedroom.

            "I'm not feeling that good. Thinking about going to be early."

            Jensen rushed to Jared's side. "What's wrong? You were feeling fine earlier."

            "Just an upset stomach. I think it was something I ate for lunch."

            Jensen sat next to Jared and rubbed his stomach. "Jay?"

            "Hmm?"

            "I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything but have you thought about taking a pregnancy test?"

            Jared couldn't help but laugh. He really didn't think that his stomach had rounded out that much but apparently it had if his husband was already noticing. Turning, his threw his arms around his husbands neck and hugged him close.

            "I didn't expect this reaction," Jensen mumbled against Jared's shoulder.

            "Twins," Jared mumbled.

            Jensen detached himself from Jared and looked at him; his mouth wide open. "Twin?"

            Jared nodded and scrambled to get the ultrasound pictures from underneath him and passed them to the older man. "Identical twins."

            Jensen rifled through the pictures for several minutes just staring. He went back and forth between the ones that said baby a and baby b. It took Jared a moment to realize that his husband was crying.

            "I know, I know," he whispered, trying to grab the pictures from Jensen. "They came at the worst time and maybe was should..."

            "Should what?"

            "Abort them?" Jared whispered, a cold chill going through him.

            "No," Jensen nearly shouted. He lowered his voice and clutched the ultrasound pictures to his chest. "No. Jared there is no way I am going to let you get rid of these babies."

            "But..."

            Jensen crashed his lips against Jared. It was slightly painful and Jared tried to pull away but Jensen kept him close to him.

            "What did you tell me when we found out about Wendy?" Jensen asked against Jared's lips.

            "That we would be okay."

            "And guess what Jare?"

            "What?"

            "We still are. We're definitely going to have to get a bigger house but we are going to be okay."

            "We're going to have five kids."

            Jensen pulled back and leaned down so that he could pull up Jared's shirt. The older man bent down and kissed Jared's stomach. He stroked the taught skin before kissing it again and looking up at Jared.

            "I'm getting my wish," he whispered. "A giant family with the man I love."

            "God I don't deserve you," Jared said as he ran his hair through Jensen's hair.

            "If there is anyone in this world who deserves me it's you."

            "You're so cheesy."

            "I can't help it. I just love you so much."

            "I love you too."

            Jensen bent back down and whispered 'I love you little babies' to Jared's stomach before straightening up and kissing Jared again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More babies! Also I have more computer back and I am so excited!


	7. The time where the family almost fell apart

Jensen slammed his head back and it connected with the door with a loud thunk. He's in the bathroom, back pressed against the door, trying to muffle the sounds of his moans. Jared is on his knees in front of him eagerly sucking away at his cock; his three month pregnant belly sticking out.  

            "Jay," Jensen gasped out as quietly as possible.

            Jared's eyes rolled up so that he could look at Jensen. He hummed softly around Jensen's length causing a shiver to run up his spine. Jensen swore and knocked his head back again.

            "Daddy?" Came a small voice from the other side of the door.

            "Y-yeah baby?" Jensen stuttered out trying to keep the arousal out of his voice.

            "Kendra spilt milk all over the table and Duncan and I can't reach the paper towels and we can't find papa, can you help us?"

            "I-I'll b-be right out," he told her.

            "Okay."

            Jared removed his mouth and smiled up at Jensen. "Smooth."

            "I believe I did well considering."

            "Considering." Jared nodded and stood up. "I'll go help the kids."

            "You're just going to leave me like this?" Jensen asked pointing down at his lower half.

            "I think you can do it yourself," he said. He gave Jensen a wink then pushed past him to leave the room.

            "You've got to be kidding me," Jensen yelled after his husband.

            Jensen slammed the door shut again before leaning against the door. In the back of his head he knew he did something wrong to make Jared mad at him. With Jared being three months pregnant it could be something as simple forgetting to put a dish in the dishwasher so he's not exactly worried. That doesn't mean that he's not already thinking over all the things he is going to do to make it up to his husband.

            After quickly getting himself off he cleans up and leaves the bathroom to look for his family. He finds them in the kitchen and what he sees makes him pause. Jared is sitting at the table with the kids sitting around him. He's leaning over so that he can help Wendy with her homework while also keeping up a conversation with Duncan and watching Kendra draw a picture. It has always awed Jensen that Jared can actively pay attention to all three children without any problem.

            "Daddy," Wendy cheered when he saw him. "Look I found papa."

            "I see that," Jensen said as he entered the room. "What are you guys up too?"

            "Papa is helping me do my homework," Wendy informed him. "Kendra is drawing a picture for her class and Duncan..."

            "I'm being entertaining because the rest of them are boring," Duncan said.

            Kendra lifted her head and looked at her brother. "I'm not boring," she pouted.

            Jensen walked over and lifted Kendra out of her seat, spinning her around. "Of course not. What are you drawing a picture of sweetheart?"

            "Our family." She squirmed until Jensen put her back down in her seat. "See," she said pointing to the picture, "there's you and papa and Wendy and Duncan and me."

            Wendy looked over at the picture. "Why is papa so big?"

            "Cause of the babies he has in his belly."

            When Jared and Jensen sat the kids down to explain the pregnancy, minus the how they got there, all three of them took it really well. Duncan, having already been through the whole new baby thing with Kendra, took it all in stride with a small shrug of his shoulder. Kendra was confused but when they told her that she was going to get two new siblings she was happy. Wendy however through them both for a loop. She cried. After getting her to calm down they found out that she was so excited at the prospect at having new siblings. She told them that she had never expected to have one sibling let alone four. Jensen cried like a baby later that night while Jared held him.

            "Well I think the picture is lovely," Jared said dropping a kiss on Kendra's head.

            Kendra beamed up at Jared. "Thanks papa."

            Wendy placed her pencil down on the table. "Done," she announced. "Can I go play?"

            "Take your brother and sister with you?"

            "Of course!"

            "Then go ahead."

            Wendy, Duncan, and Kendra all scrambled out of their chairs and ran out of the room. Jensen dropped down into the chair next to Jared and watched as he cleaned up after their children.

            "What did I do wrong?" Jensen finally asked.

            Jared stilled his movements and looked over at Jensen. "What do you mean?"

            "Come on, Jay. You left me totally hard earlier. You only do that when you are pissed at me. So what did I do?"

            Jared shrugged and went back to cleaning up. "I don't know what you are talking about."

            "Seriously? You have no idea what you did?"

            Jared slammed his hand down on the table and stood up. "Sorry if my children take precedence over your horniness," he shouted. "Next time I'll make sure to get you off before coming to check on them."

            "Jared..."

            "Three kids, Jensen. We have three kids now, one of which is in school now. We can't just pretend like they don't exist because we're horny."

            "I know that, Jared. I just..."

            "Is this how you are going to act when the twins come along?"

            "Act like what?"

            "Like they don't matter? Like you did after Duncan was born?"

            "What?"

            "I had to beg, BEG, you to take care of our son when he was a baby. Is that going to happen again?"

            "That happened ONCE, Jared. After that I did most of the work. The same with Kendra. You can't hold that over my head."

            "Are you saying I am a bad parent?"

            "I didn't say that. I'm just saying..."

            "Not to mention I let you bring Wendy into our household without making a big deal about it."

            "Let me? Are you saying you don't want her here?"

            "I didn't say that, Jensen. What I am saying is..."

            "No I get it. I disrupted the balance of our family by bringing my daughter in. Don't worry we'll be out of your hair soon."

            "What? Jensen, I..."

            Jensen stomped out of the room to find Wendy. He found her playing in the living room with Duncan and Kendra. When he walked in the three of them looked up and smiled at him.

            "Daddy?" Wendy said noticing that he looked upset. "You okay?"

            "I'm fine baby girl. But I, uh, I need you to get your stuff okay?"

            "Am I going away? But you said I didn't have to leave! You promised."

            Jensen walked over and lifted Wendy into his arms. "Don't worry baby girl I'm not leaving you."

            An hour later Jensen and Wendy were done packing. As Jensen swung Wendy's backpack over his shoulder he looked over to where Jared was sitting with Duncan and Kendra. Everything in his body hurt. He didn't want to be leaving his other two children, or Jared for that matter, but he couldn't be here if Jared didn't want Wendy here.

            "I'll...I'll, uh, call later. To, you know, talk to Duncan and Kendra."

            "Can I go with you?" Duncan asked.

            "No buddy you have to stay here with your papa. But I promise I will call you before you go to bed."

            "When will you be back?" Kendra asked.

            "I don't know."

            "Jensen," Jared said standing up. "Can we talk?"      

            "We already did, Jared. You made yourself perfectly clear earlier."

            Jared looked so wounded that Jensen knew it was going to make him cry later. The younger mans hands travelled down to his stomach and he cradled his bump. That feeling, the one where everything hurt, came back and Jensen had to turn around before he caved.

            "Come on Wendy," he said reaching out to his daughter. "We've got to go."

            Wendy ran over to Jared and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you papa," she whispered.

            Jared ran a hand through Wendy's hair. He kneeled down in front of her and kissed her on both cheeks before kissing her on the forehead. "I love you too, honey. Never forget that yeah?"

            Jensen knew Jared was crying. He knew that he blew the conversation earlier out of proportions but he couldn't help it. Wendy meant as much to him as Duncan and Kendra did and he couldn't take the idea that she wasn't wanted here. His daughter had been through enough already and he didn't want her to deal with anything else. She deserved a good life, not more trouble.

            "Are we going now daddy?" Wendy asked.

            "In just a minute. Jared can we talk?"

            Jared nodded. He walked out of the room with Jensen trailing behind him.

            "I didn't want this to happen," Jared said once they were in their room. "I didn't want for you to leave with her. I love her as much as I love Duncan and Kendra. Please don't take her away from me."

            "Jared..."

            "I was hormonal and upset. I didn't mean to snap at you and make you think I didn't want her. Because I do. I really, really do. I..."

            Jensen pulled Jared into his arms and kissed him, silencing his rant. After he had his husband quieted and gasping for air he pulled away.

            "She's been through so much," he whispered. "I didn't want her having to live somewhere where she wasn't loved. Not again. You know I love you and Duncan and Kendra but I love her too and if that means we have to leave so that she can have a happy life then I'll do it."

            "I do want her. I promise."

            "I know that now. I'm sorry I threatened to leave."

            Jared pulled Jensen into his arms and buried his face in his neck. They stood like that for a while until Jared sighed and stepped away.

            "So you're not leaving?"

            "I'm not leaving."

            "Then we have to go talk to our very confused daughter."

            That night after Jensen and Jared convinced Wendy that she was wanted and helped her unpack her things they lay in bed together. Jared was holding onto Jensen like an octopus and kissing every part of his body he could reach.

            "I love you," he whispered. "And I love our family."

            "I love you too."

            "I'm sorry for leaving you hanging earlier. But you did deserve it."

            "What did I do?"

            "You forgot to clean up the kitchen like you promised me you would."

            "Really Jared?"

            Jared shrugged. "I'm hormonal."


	8. Monsters

Things were...tense. Although they had talked about it and kind of made up they still weren't one hundred percent. Jensen would sit in his office and think about everything that was said. He loved his husband but he still had the nagging feeling in the back of his head that Jared really did mean what he said.

            "Jensen?" His assistant, Mary, said through the intercom. "You have a visitor."

            "I wasn't aware that I had an appointment."

            "Well, um, you don't but he said that you knew him."

            "What is his name?"

            "Sam Colton."

            "I don't know any Sam."

            "He says that you know him through Jared."

            That's when the name connected. Sam. As in the Sam that beat Jared until he miscarried. As in the Sam that was supposed to be dead.

            "Let him in," he squeaked out.

            Jensen waited behind his desk with his hands clasped in front of him trying to still the shaking. He needed to get his anger, his rage, intact so that he didn't assault the man that was about to enter his office. He's got people the rely on him so he can't just go off the handle.

            "Jensen Ackles," a tall, broad man said as he opened the door. "It's good to meet you."

            Jensen rose to his feet to shake the man's hand. "I've heard a lot about you," Jensen said as he crushed Sam's hand. "Please take a seat."

            Sam worked the bones in his hand as he lowered himself into the seat. They stared at each other for a long time, neither of them willing to break first. Jensen's skin was crawling, his stomach rolling, as he looked at the man that nearly killed the man that he loved so much.     

            "What do you want?" Jensen finally bit out. "I was informed four years ago that you were dead."

            "Dead?" Sam laughed. "As you can see I am most definitely not dead."

            "Yeah I can see that. Now, what do you want?"

            Sam stretched out in his seat, placing his hand behind his head. He rolled his eyes up to look at the ceiling then looked back down at Jensen. "Nothing," he sing-songed. "Just came to talk. Wanted to know how my Jared was doing."

            "MY husband is none of your business," Jensen snapped. "And if I hear you get anywhere near him I will personally rip your limbs from your body."

            Sam chuckled darkly. "I bet." He kicked his legs out and slowly got to his feet. He went around the room, staring at all the pictures that were on the wall. Finally he came to a stop at a picture of Jensen and Jared's kids. "Cute. They yours?"

            "Of course they are," Jensen said.

            The younger man ran his hand over the image of Duncan. "Sometimes I wonder how Jared and I's kids would have looked. I would be sitting in my jail cell looking up the dark ceiling picturing a pregnant Jared with his beautiful bruises littering his face..."

            "Shut up," Jensen snapped. "Shut up and get the fuck out of my office."

            "But Jensen, you don't know why I am here."

            "You're here to be a dick. Now I want you out of my office before I call the police."

            Sam chuckled. "I've done nothing wrong, no need to bring the police in. Now do you really want to know why I am here?"

            "No."

            "Yes you do." Sam sat back down in his chair. He leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees. "I want him back."

            Jensen balked. "You can't just have him back. He's not property."

            "But he is," Sam insisted sitting back up. "He is. And he is mine."

            "This," Jensen said holding his left hand up so that his wedding band was showing, "would say otherwise."

            "I thought you said he wasn't property."

            "He's not. But he is my husband, the father of my children, and I am not willing to leave him so that you can get your abusive, evil hands on him."

            "I never abused Jared," Sam yelled. "What we had was a very intense relationship that ended badly."

            "Ended badly? You killed your baby and nearly killed Jared. Saying that it ended badly is an understatement."

            Sam rolled his eyes. "I can assure that all of that was blown out of proportion by Jared and his brother."  

            "You're crazy."

            Sam jumped out of his chair and leaned over Jensen's desk so that he was just inches away from the older man. "I am not crazy," he shouted. "Now either you will voluntarily leave Jared or I will make you leave him."

            Jensen rose from his chair and leaned close to Sam. "I'd love to see you try."

            "Fine," the man spat, moving away from the desk. "I hear Canton is beautiful this time of year. I think I'll stick around for a little while." And with that the tall, broad man left the office.

            Jensen sank back down in his chair and stared at the door. He was still staring at it when his phone rang causing him to jump.

            "Hello?"

            "Jensen, can you come home?" Jared asked, his voice breaking.

            "Why what's wrong?"

            "I just got a...Sam."

            "What? He called you?"

            "Yes," Jared whispered. "He said he talked to you. That unless you did what he told you to that he was going to make our lives a living hell."

            "I'm going to do what he told me to do. Ever."

            "But..."

            "Jared I will not leave you so that he can have you. You got that? He can rant and rave all he wants but I am not leaving you."

            Jared let out a unsteady breath. "I'm so scared," he whispered.

            "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that coming?


	9. Running away

            Jared wanted to keep his children home from school. He wanted to keep Jensen at home and not at work. He just wanted to keep his family as close to him as he could so that he could know that they were safe at all times. But the kids needed to be in school and Jensen needed to work so he knew he could never get his wish. Instead he got Jeff and Chad.

            "You need to move and change your number," Chad said as he paced the length of the living room. "Maybe change your name."

            "Change my name? That's ridiculous."

            "Is it Jared? Is it really that ridiculous?"

            "Yes! I can't just change my name. I've got people who rely on me."

            "And they can continue to rely on you even if your name is Hubert Jenkins."

            "I like being Jared Padalecki-Ackles," Jared mumbled.

            "And I like you being alive," Chad argued.

            "He never said that he wanted to kill him," Jeff pointed out.

            "Doesn't matter. The guy is dangerous and I am not risking it."

            "No."

            "Think of the babies," Chad pleaded.

            "Don't you dare," Jared snapped.

            "Jared..."

            "Jensen and I have found a house in San Antonio that we are going to move into for the time being. We will be fine."

            "How'd you find a house in San Antonio on such short notice?" Jeff asked.

            "Jensen client Robert isn't using it and he said we can until we can find a house."

            "How well do you know this Robert? Can he be trusted?"

            "Yes he can be trusted. We're going to be okay."

            "What are you going to do about the kids?" Jeff asked.

            "What do you mean? They are coming with us of course."

            "Have you even discussed this with them? I can't image that Wendy would be happy with starting at another new school."

            "How do you tell a five, four and two year old that they need to move because their daddy and papa are being threatened?"

            "So what are you going to tell them?" Chad asked.

            "That we needed to have a bigger house and that the one in San Antonio is bigger. I know that they will be upset for a bit but it's better than the alternative."

            "It sounds like you are running."

            "Of course I am running!" Jared shouted. "I am not risking my family. I did that once and I will never do it again."

            "Why not just get a restraining order?"

            "Those take too long. I'd rather just get us a safe distance away."

            "Okay," Jeff conceded. "Does Jensen have family there?"

            "Yeah his whole family is there. So we've got some support."

            Chad gaped at Jeff. "You're okay with this?"

            Jeff shrugged. "Jared is just trying to keep his family safe. If that means that he has to move to San Antonio until this all blows over then so be it."

            "Thanks Jeff," Jared whispered.

            "Well I don't like it. I think you should contact the police and get them involved in all of this. I think that you trying to brave this out is a bad idea," Chad said. "What does Jensen think?"

            "Jensen wants the hell out of here as much as I do. He's not about to risk our family for some sort of pride."

            Chad threw his arms up in the air. "I'm getting a beer," he mumbled as he left the room.

            Jeff turned to Jared once he knew their friend was out of hearing range. "I know that moving to San Antonio isn't your only plan. What are you keeping from me?"

            "I am going to meet with a detective in a few days. He shouldn't be out of jail and I want to find out why he is. Like I said before: I am not risking my children's safety by letting this slide."

            Jensen walked into the room and placed Kendra down on the floor.

            "What's wrong?" Jared asked as Kendra crawled over to him. "Why is Kendra here?"

            "I got a call from the day care telling me that someone showed up and tried to take Kendra," Jensen said. He lowered himself down into a chair and placed his head in his hands. "By the time I got there he was gone."

            "Was it Sam?" Jared asked, his heart squeezing.

            "I don't know. He didn't give a name."

            "So now he's going after our children?"

            "I don't know Jared. But I am thinking we have to move quicker than we thought if he is."

            Jared nodded. "I am going to call Duncan and Wendy's schools to make sure they are okay then I am going to start packing their rooms."

            Chad came back into the room with a beer in his hands. He stopped walking and looked around the room at the tense looking people. "What's wrong?"

            "Someone tried to take Kendra," Jensen told him.

            "Was it Sam?"

            "We don't know."

            Chad nodded and placed his beer down. "I'll help you pack up the kids stuff."

            Jared left the room to call the schools. When he came back he stumbled into the room and sat down.

            "Jared? What's wrong?" Jensen asked rushing to his husbands side.

            "A guy had just showed up looking to take Duncan out of school."

            "Did he give a name?"

            Jared shook his head. "He didn't say. The secretary told me that they called security and had him escorted off the premises when he couldn't prove that he was a relative or approved person to take Duncan out."

            "What are Wendy?"

            "She's fine. No one showed up. Does he even know about her?"

            "The only picture he saw was of Duncan and Kendra because Wendy's picture is on my desk and not my wall."

            "Okay," Jared mumbled. He ran his hands down his face. "Can you go pick up the kids while I pack their things?"

            Jensen kissed Jared on the side of the head and raised up off the floor. "I will be home soon."


	10. Bathing suit

The house was bigger than something Jensen could ever afford. He makes good money in his job but having to support three children and a spouse plus two dogs had put a hole in his finances. For the first time, as he looks around the house, he's actually afraid about bringing the twins into the world.

            "What are you thinking about?" Jared asked coming up behind him.

            "Nothing."

            The taller man ran his hands over Jensen's shoulder's and pulled him against his front. "You're lying to me," he whispered into Jensen's ear. "What's wrong?"

            "This house is huge."

            "Yeah, so?"

            "How am I going to afford a house like this when it comes time?"

            Jared snorted. "This is about money?"

            "Well yeah. We can't live here forever which mean we're going to have to buy our own eventually and I don't think we can afford something big enough."

            "We'll be fine," Jared told him.

            "Jared..."

            "We'll be fine."

            "Where are the kids?" Jensen asked changing the subject.

            "With your mom. They wanted to go swimming so I had her watch them while I came up here to get their bathing suits. You wanna join?"

            "You going to come in?"

            Jared shook his head and walked away. Jared doesn't walk around without a shirt on around the kids. Ever. He hardly ever goes shirtless around just Jensen. The younger man doesn't want to freak out his babies with his scars and he doesn't like the "pitying" look that he gets from Jensen.       

            "Come on baby," Jensen called after Jared as he walked behind him. "You can wear a tank top or something in the pool. They'll never see."

            "No Jensen."

            "But..."

            Jared turned on Jensen, his eyes blazing. "No. I am not comfortable with it. Got it?"

            Jensen backed away from his husband with his hands in the air. "Got it. Sorry."

            The younger man let out a huff and stormed down the hallway. Jensen watched his husbands retreating forming and sighed. No matter how much progress he thinks he had made with Jared the younger man took a step back. It saddened him to see such a beautiful man doubt himself and be afraid to show people how beautiful he is because of the scars that another inflicted on him. It makes him want to rip that man apart.

            "Are you joining them?" Jared asked as he came back out.

            "I think I am going to go meet with my brother," Jensen mumbled.

            "Your brother? I thought he was in New York?"

            "He just got back a few weeks ago. I think I'll go see him."

            "That's a shame. I thought we could all go swimming as a family."

            "Wait, what?"

            Jared sighed and walked closer to Jensen. "I've got to stop giving them power over me," he whispered. "If I am going to be strong during all of this I have to stop giving the men that hurt me the power."

            "Does that mean I get to see your beautiful body up close?"

            "No. I may want to not give them the power but I don't want our children to see the scars. I don't want them to be afraid of me."

            "Afraid? I don't think they will be afraid of you. Mildly curious yes, afraid no."

            "I don't want to take the chance."

            "Hey," Jensen whispered, moving closer. "You do whatever makes you comfortable okay? I'm just happy you agreed to go swimming with us."

            "What about your brother?"

            "He can wait."

            Jared and Jensen got changed into their bathing suits and went down stairs to join their children. When the three of them saw that their daddy and papa were planning on swimming with them they squealed in glee and attacked the two men.

            "You're really coming in with us?" Duncan asked Jared with wide eyes.

            "Yeah buddy I'm really coming in," Jared assured him with an affectionate head rub.

            "I call papa," Kendra yelled as she streaked across the back yard.

            "Well you are the only one who can't swim so of course you get papa," Wendy said.

            Kendra pouted. "Don't make fun of me."

            "Hey now gorgeous," Jensen said as he scooped Kendra up into his arms. "No ones making fun of you."

            "But..."

            "Just because Wendy and Duncan know how to swim now doesn't mean they always have known. I know for a fact that your brother didn't know how to swim until a yeah and a half ago."

            "But I'm a good swimmer now, right daddy?"

            "You are the greatest swimmer."

            Duncan smiled brightly and ran towards the pool with Wendy on his heels. The two children jumped into the shallow end and swam around for a little into they both latched onto the side so that they could look up at Jared and Jensen.

            "Come on," Wendy called.

            "You promised you'd be swimming with us."

            "We're coming, we're coming."

            Jensen passed Kendra over to Jared and watched as his husband descended into the pool with their youngest.

            "Daddy!" Wendy screamed.

            "Okay, okay, I'm coming," he called as he ran into the pool and got in.

***

            "It's weird man," Jensen said to his brother later that night. "This is the bar where I picked up the mother of my oldest daughter."

            Josh snorted into his beer. "Dude, weird."

            "I wouldn't change that night for anything. I can't wait for you to meet her. You should drop by the house one of these days."

            "How long you plan on staying?"

            Jensen took a sip of his beer and shrugged. "Until everything blows over. I just don't feel comfortable with my family in Canton anymore."

            Josh nodded. "So I looked over the file on that case."

            "And?"

            "According to everything I read said that he was a model prisoner. No fights, no contraband ever found on his person. Shrink said he sounded remorseful for everything he did and that he wanted to become a well adjusted person."

            "So basically he got out on good behavior."

            "Everyone I talked to said that they were surprised to find out why he was in jail But that's the thing about abusers; they can always put up a good act."

            "So what do you suggest we do, Josh? I got a family to protect."

            "Let me handle it. If he has threatened your family like you say he has we will be able to get him eventually."

            Jensen sighed and ran his hand down his face. "He's gone after my kids, Josh. I can't just sit around and play a passive role in all of this."

            "Well you've got to Jensen. You're not in the position to challenge him."

            "But you are?"

            Josh smiled. "Yeah, I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh is a detective that has been working in New York since before Jensen and Jared got together. Expect him to be a big part of the story from this point forward.


	11. Letters

Jensen was sitting in the living room on his lap top looking for office buildings that were available when Wendy wandered into the room. Their oldest had stayed home from school that day complaining of a stomach ache and this was the first time Jensen had seen her since this morning. She came over and sat down next to Jensen, placing her head in his lap.

            "Daddy?" She whispered.

            Jensen moved his lap top over and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah?"

            "Why'd we move?"

            "I thought we went over this already," Jensen sighed.

            "I just don't get it," she whispered as she twirled her braid.

            "Well since papa is pregnant with the twins we needed a bigger house," Jensen explained.

            "But why'd we have to move back here?"

            "You don't like San Antonio?"

            Wendy shrugged.

            "Aren't you excited to see all the friends you had before coming to live with us?"

            She shrugged again.

            Jensen tugged his eldest daughter into his lap and held her close. "What's wrong baby girl?"

            "Is it my fault we had to leave?"

            "Of course not. Why would you think it was your fault?"

            "If I hadn't come to live with you then you'd still be living in your old house and not this one. I take up space that you need for the twins."

            "No," Jensen whispered into her hair. "I'd rather have you taking up space than not being here at all. Got it?"

            Wendy nodded. "I love you daddy," she whispered.

            "I love you too."

            Jensen sat with Wendy in his lap for a while. Neither of them talk because at this moment there is no reason to. All they need to do is cuddle on the couch together.

            "Daddy?" Wendy whispered after an hour of them sitting in silence.

            "Yeah?"

            "Do you think my mommy will want to see me?"

            Ever since Jensen met Jared he felt like he cried more than he did before he knew him. He's so prone to water works that sometimes it seems like he has taken all of Jared's hormones. This situation is no different. Jensen knows Wendy misses her mom. He knows that the little girl wants to see her again.

            "I don't know," Jensen whispered into her hair. "But if you really want to try reaching out to her I'd be okay with that."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah. I'd never keep you from your mother."

            Wendy looked up at him. "Won't papa be upset?"

            "Why would papa be upset?"

            "Because I want to spend time with my mommy."

            "Do you not want to spend time with your papa?"

            "Of course I do."

            "Then what do you think papa would be upset about?"

            "He might now think that I love him as much as I love you and mommy. But I do, daddy. I love him so much."

            "He knows you do."

            "He does?"

            "Of course he does." Jensen ran a hand through Wendy's hair and kissed the top of her head. "How about you write a note telling your papa how much you love him? That way you will know without a doubt that he knows."

            "Okay," Wendy said as she tried to wiggle out of Jensen's lap. "I'll do it right now."

            Jensen placed Wendy on the ground and watched as she ran out of the room. After a few minutes Jensen picked up his computer and rebooted it so that he could go back to work. Half an hour later Jared came walking into the room.

            "Well hello there beautiful," Jensen said as Jared dropped down onto the couch next to him. "Where have you been all day?"

            "With your mother. There are like a million shopping bags in the car but I don't have the energy to carry them in."

            "You went shopping. Don't we have enough clothes from when Duncan and Kendra were babies?"

            "I went shopping for Wendy, Duncan, and Kendra. I just feel do bad for uprooting their lives that I felt like all new things were in order."

            Jensen placed a hand on Jared's stomach and ran his hand up and down it. "How long until we get to see these little guys?"

            "Your mother recommended a doctor for us to see. I was going to call her tomorrow to set up an appointment."

            "By any chance is this doctors name Mackenzie Rogers?"

            Jared bit his lip and nodded.

            "We're going to be using my sister?"

            "She's family and right now I am more comfortable with family than a stranger. Is that going to be okay?"

            Jensen pulled Jared closer to him. "Of course it is okay," he whispered into the top of Jared's head. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

            Jared kissed Jensen on the cheek and cuddled closer to him. "Where's Wendy?"

            "In her room. She's writing a letter for you right now."

            "Why?"

            "She wants to see her mother and she was afraid that you would be upset. She's writing you a letter to tell you how much she loves you."

            "Really? That's so cute."

            "You'd be okay with her seeing her mother right?"

            "Of course. If she wants a relationship with her mother I'm not going to stop it. Are you okay with it?"

            "Whatever makes her happy."

            "Papa," Wendy yelled as she ran into the living room. "I made you something."

            "Well let's see it," he said helping her up onto the couch.

            Wendy passed Jared a folded piece of paper. Jared opened it and started reading it. By the time he was finished he had tears running down his cheeks.

            "Oh baby girl," he whispered.

            "Do you like it?"

            "I love it."

            "Can I read it?"

            "No," Wendy and Jared said at the same time.

            "It's only for papa."

            "I don't get one?"

            Wendy pondered for a moment then jumped off the couch and ran out of the room again.

            "Either she's going to make me one or she's running away from answering me," Jensen said.

            Jared laid down and placed his head in Jensen's lap. "I love our family," he whispered.

            "It's pretty damn great, right?"

            "So what did it say?"

            "I'm not going to tell you."

            "Why not?"

            "Because it is just between the two of us."

            Jensen bent down to kiss Jared on the head. "Fine. I won't ask again."

            Wendy came running back into the room again. She placed a folded piece of paper in Jensen lap then ran out again.

            "What does it say?" Jared asked trying to grab it.

            Jensen snatched it up and opened it in a way that Jared wouldn't be able to see. Inside, written in as neat as writing as a five year old can manage, was a paragraph:

            I love you more than I love kitten and puppies. I love you more than candy and ice cream. I love you to the moon and back. I love you so much daddy.

            "You're crying," Jared told him.

            "It's just so perfect," he whispered. "I love this family so much."

            "Me too. I can't wait to expand it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'll try my best to write and post quicker.


	12. Standing still

            They wait until they are completely settled into the new town to inform their parents of why they really had to move. They have a barbeque for the family and tell them after everyone has eaten and seated out by the pool. Jared's parents are visibly shaken, worried about what that monster would do to their son. Jensen father is irate. As an ex police chief he's gun ho on tracking Sam down and arresting him for harassment.

            "I've got it under control dad," Josh reassured him. "No need to come out of retirement."

            "If think I am going to sit back idly while Jared and Jensen are being threatened..."

            "That is exactly what I expect you to do. This isn't a guns a blazing mission dad. I'm sorry."

            "What are your plans exactly?" Sherri asked. She had one of Jared's hand gripped tightly in hers. "I don't want that piece of shit hurting my son ever again."

            "We're working on that. I've got some guys working with me to track him down."

            "And once you have him in custody?" Gerri asked.

            "We're going issue a restraining order for both Jared and Jensen and the kids. If we have enough evidence we might be able to get him for breaking parole and harassment."

            "And how long will all of that take?"

            "If we find him soon enough we'll have him in jail as soon as possible. But for now our jobs are to find him and make sure he stays away from Jared, Jensen and the kids."

            "So we just sit around and wait?"

            "Basically."

            "I want you to come stay with us," Alan informed Jensen. "Y'all would be safer at our house."

            "That's a great offer dad but there isn't enough room for all of us. He doesn't know where we are and we've changed all of our numbers so we're fine for the time being."

            "What about one of Jared's ex's? Couldn't he contact one of them?" Sherri asked.

            "Aren't you representing Cam?" Gerri asked.

            "I dumped his as a client four years ago. He won't know where I am," Jensen told them.

            "What about Mark?"

            "He's in jail," Josh said.

            "He is?"

            "About two years ago he was arrested for domestic abuse."

            "What?" Jensen shouted standing up.

            "Jensen?"

            "He cut Jared into shreds and gave him scares and the police couldn't get anything on him then. How the hell did they get him this time?"

            Jared placed a hand on Jensen's arm. "He's in jail," he whispered. "That's all that matters."

            "Jared's police report and restraining order against him was put into account when charging him," Josh said. He came over to stand in front of his brother. "I'm sorry that Jared didn't get the justice he deserved then but because of his bravery he helped someone else get theirs."

            "Is the other person okay?" Jared asked touching the scar on his hairline.

            "Yes."

            "Then that is all that matters."

            Jensen dropped down onto the couch next to Jared. "You okay?" he whispered.

            Jared ran a hand over his stomach. "Just tired. These two are zapping my energy."

            "How about you head on up to bed," Sherri suggested.

            "It's okay, I'm fine."

            "Jared..." Jensen started.

            "I really am okay. Besides it would be rude of me to leave while guests are still here."

            "We'd understand," Donna said. "You're carrying two precious little babies, you need your strength."

            The baby monitor crackled to life with the sound of a crying Kendra. The poor little girl had been having nightmares the last few nights after accidently seeing some of a horror movie that was playing on TV. Jared and Jensen put a monitor into her room just in case she needed one of them during the night.

            Jared sighed and got to his feet. "I'll go take care of her then crawl into bed," he said as he made his way over to his mother. He gave each person a hug or kiss goodnight before making his way up the stairs.

            "Has he been sleeping?" Sherri asked after he was out of earshot.

            "Yeah," Jensen muttered, scratching the back of his head. "He runs himself ragged during the day then crashes at night. I don't know what to do. He blames himself for what is going on and..."

            Donna moved to sit on one side of Jensen while Sherri sat down at the other. Both women grabbed his hands and squeezed them.

            "It's going to be okay," Sherri whispered. "You're all going to be okay."

            "I just don't know how to be strong for them," he whispered. "I don't know how to keep them safe."

            "Leave that up to me," Josh said as he dropped down to kneel in front of Jensen. "I'll keep you all safe. I promise."

***

            After everyone goes home Jensen stayed up to clean up the kitchen. Whenever he gets too emotional and needed a outlet he would make the room spotless. The dishes that had been piled up in the were hand washed and put back into the cabinet. The counters were scrubbed, the stove top too. He was about to clean the oven when Jared came stumbling into the kitchen.

            "What the hell are you doing?"

            "Cleaning," Jensen muttered.

            "It's three in the morning, Jensen."

            Jensen shrugged and went back to gathering the supplies to clean the oven.

            "Put that down and come to bed."

            "Can't sleep."

            "Have you even tried? Honestly Jensen, when was the last time you slept?"

            Jensen stopped gathering his supplies and turned to Jared. "Go back to sleep Jared," he whispered. "Leave all the worrying to me."

            "Leave all the worrying to you? Jensen this isn't healthy." Jared moved closer to Jensen and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You need your sleep. You need to stop worrying yourself so much."

            "So what am I supposed to do? Sit by idly while my family is in danger?"

            Jared rolled his eyes. "What did your brother tell your father tonight when he asked that same question?"

            "To let him handle it," Jensen muttered.

            "Exactly. Josh is trained to do this sort of stuff and from what I hear he is damn good at it. Leave him to work through everything."

            "But..."

            Jared cupped Jensen face in his hands. "But nothing. You need your sleep. Come to bed with me."

            Jensen shook his head.

            "Please Jensen," Jared whispered. "For me, come to bed."

            Jensen stepped away from Jared. "Go to bed, Jared."

            "Fine," the younger man huffed out before storming out of the room.

            Jensen slumped against the counter and buried his head in his hands. After a few minutes he stored everything away and made his way up the stairs. He found Jared laying on Jensen's side of the bed crying.

            "Jay?" Jensen whispered into the quiet room.

            "I know that you feel like you need to protect all of us but you can't," Jared whispered. "You need to leave it to people who can. Okay?"

            Jensen moved to the bed and laid down. "Okay," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'll try my best."

            "Thank you."

            "Can we switch sides now?"

            Jared rearranged Jensen's pillow then buried himself down in the blankets. "Nope. Not moving."

            "Fine. I love you."

            "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize its been a while and I am sorry. I meant to write an update and instead started writing a completely different story because I am a scatter brain. I'll try my hardest to start updating more often.


	13. Always come back to you

Josh sat down and placed his head in his hands. "When's the last time you slept Jen?"

            Jensen looked up from the papers he had in front of him. "You been talking to Jared?"

            "He's worried about you. Hell Jen, I'm worried about you."

            "I'm fine Josh. You don't need to be worried about me."

            "The hell I don't. I'm your big brother, it's my job to worry about you."

            Jensen sighed. "Every time I try to fall asleep I think of him sneaking through my window and taking my whole family from me. I have nightmares of him killing Jared. I'd be sleeping if I could but I can't. I can't."

            Josh stood up. He walked over to where Jensen sat, spun his chair and kneeled in front of him. "I get it," he whispered. "I'm afraid to get close to anyone because of my job. But I still go out on dates hoping to find someone."

            "Why?"

            Josh shrugged. "I don't want to be alone?"

            "So you risk all of your fears just because you don't want to be alone?"

            Josh stood. "I want what you have with Jared."

            "You do?"

            "You've got the greatest family in the world Jensen. Why wouldn't I want something like that?"

            Jensen looked up at his brother. "I..."

            "When all of this is over you will still have your amazing family. No one can take that away from you."

            Jensen stood and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Thanks man."

            Josh patted Jensen's back. "No problem." He stepped back a bit and placed a hand on Jensen's shoulder. "You know that if you need to talk you can come to me, right?"

            "Yeah, I know."

            Josh gave Jensen's shoulder a light squeeze. "Good. Now how about some lunch?"

***

            Jared was laying on the couch when Jensen got home. He had his shirt pushed past his surprisingly large stomach so that he could run a hand up and down it. Jensen didn't dare disturb the moment so he stayed up the door to watch. Once everything went still he could hear that Jared was whispering to his stomach.

            "I can't wait for you to arrive," he whispered. "I just hope that by the time you're here all of the craziness is done and over with. Maybe then your daddy will be back to his normal self. Although I do enjoy him cleaning the kitchen." Jared chuckled and stilled his hand. "I miss him; the old him. The one who would cuddle me while we sleep. I miss his snoring..."

            "You miss my snoring?" Jensen asked coming into the room.

            Jared started, clutching his hand to his chest. "Jensen, when did you get home?"

            "Few minutes ago."

            "How much did you hear?"

            "In time to hear your little speech." Jensen dropped to his knees so that he can place his hands on Jared's stomach. "Have I really been that bad?"

            "I'm just concerned about you Jen. I don't know how much longer you can go one like this."

            "I'm trying," he whispered. "But I'm afraid to lose you; to lose our family."

            Jared raised his hand and cupped Jensen's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

            "But what if..."

            "Ever. I'm sorry babe but you're stuck with me for the rest of your life. No amount of threatening from an asshole ex is going to change that."

            "Promise?"

            Jared pulls Jensen's face closer to him so that they are inches apart. "No matter what he does I'll always come back to you. Always."

            Jensen sighed and rested his forehead against Jared's. "I do everything in my power to make sure you keep that promise."

            Jared laughed softly. "Good."

            They kissed softly before Jensen stood up. "I'm exhausted," he admitted.

            "Go take a nap. I'll pick the kids up from school and when I get back I'll wake you up. Sound good."

            "Yeah sounds good." Jensen bent down and kissed Jared again. "Love you."

            "Love you too."

            Jensen gave Jared one more kiss before turning away and walking towards the stairs. He climbed them slowly and collapsed into bed once he was in the room he shared with Jared. The next thing he knows he's opening his eyes in a mostly dark room. Checking the clock he saw that it was well past the time for Jared to have woken him up. Groaning, he gets up and headed back down the stairs.

            "Jay?" He yelled into the quiet house. "Jared?"

            After searching the house and finding no one around his heart started to pound fast in his chest. Hoping he was in a nightmare he pinched himself. Nope he was awake. And his family was nowhere to be seen.

            Rushing to the house phone he dialed Jared's cell phone. It wrung a few times before going straight to voice mail. His breath hitched and he tried three more times before giving up and calling Josh.

            "What's up?" Josh asked when he answered the phone.

            "Jared..."

            "Jensen? What's wrong?"

            "He...he told me to go take a nap and that he'd pick up the kids and wake me up when he got home."

            "How long ago was that?"

            "Four hours. He's not answering his phone Josh."

            "Okay, okay I need you to breathe Jensen. Is there anywhere he might have gone?"

            "He would have called me."

            "Have you checked your cell phone? Could there be any messages on there?"

            Jensen scrambled up the stairs and found his phone in the blankets. "No new messages," he whispered.

            "Try calling him again."

            Jensen nodded even though his brother couldn't see him and pressed the programmed speed dial for Jared. It rang again but went to voice mail. "Still nothing. Josh..."

            "Shit. I'll...I...I'm coming over, okay? I'll be there soon."


	14. The deal

            Josh was on the phone when Jared's car finally pulled up in the driveway. Unable to contain his relief Jensen threw open the door and ran to his husband.

            "Jensen, what's wrong?" Jared breathed out as Jensen crushed him in a hug before he could even get out of the car.

            "I thought something bad had happen to you. You weren't answering your phone and I..."

            Jared pried himself out of Jensen's death grip. "We're fine," he reassured him. "The car blew a tire and I couldn't call you because my phone was dead. Someone stole my charger." Jared shot Jensen an annoyed look after that comment. "Lucky for me I know how to change a tire."

            "How are the kids?"

            "Duncan got to help me with the tire so he's happy. Wendy our little overachiever did her homework in the car while we waited so she's fine."

            "And Kendra?"

            "She's pissed. I wouldn't let her out of her car seat while I was working on the tire so she's not very happy with me."

            "Daddy," Kendra cried from the back. "I want out daddy."

            Jensen kissed Jared on the temple then moved towards the back. He opened the door and made quick work of the straps on the car seat so that he could pull Kendra into his arms. The little girl wrapped her small arms around his neck and clung to him.

            "Papa's mean," she grumbled into his neck.

            "That's not very nice," Jensen told her.

            Kendra just made an unhappy noise and buried himself further in his neck. With a chuckle Jensen turned to Duncan so that he could help the small boy out of his car seat.

            "I hear you got to help papa with the tire," he said as he maneuvered around in a practiced way to get Duncan out while Kendra clung to him like a spider monkey. "Was it fun?"

            Duncan nodded his head. "So much fun," he shouted.

            Jensen finally got the last strap undone and pulled Duncan into his arms, settled him against the hip Kendra wasn't occupying. "Does that mean you want to work on cars?"

            Duncan nodded his head. "I want to be able to fix cars just like papa," the little boy informed him.

            "Well I guess I'll have to teach you huh?" Jared said ruffling his hair. "But not tonight. Tonight we're going to get you some food, a quick shower and then into bed."

            "Okay," Duncan whispered unhappily. "But tomorrow?"

            "Tomorrow."

            "So what is this I hear about our oldest daughter being an overachiever?" Jensen asked when he saw Wendy standing next to Jared.

            Wendy shrugged. "It was just homework," she whispered shyly.

            "Still pretty impressive. You could have just put it off like most kids but no you did it while you waited in the car for your papa. That is very mature of you."

            Wendy gave Jensen a big smile. "Does that mean I get ice cream after dinner?"

            "That is exactly what that means.

***

            Two hours later all three kids were peacefully sleeping in bed. Josh had went home right after the third went to sleep. Now it was just Jensen and Jared sitting on the couch. Neither of them had said anything in what felt like ages but at that moment it was okay. Jensen just wanted to soak up having Jared sitting next to him after thinking he might have lost him.

            "What was going through your head?" Jared finally asked him.

            "I thought I lost you. I thought that Sam had found us and taken you from me," Jensen sobbed. Tears were falling freely from him and he knew they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

            Jared pulled Jensen against him. "I'm here," he whispered. "I'm sorry I scared you. But I'm here and I am alright. No need to cry."

            "I was so scared."

            Jared moved Jensen face until he could place his lips softly against his. "It's okay," he whispered against Jensen's lips.

            Jensen couldn't help but deepen the kiss. After a few seconds of confusion Jared got with the program and started kissing back in earnest. Eventually Jared ended up on his back pressed against Jensen. He wiggled and shook as Jensen's hands traveled all around his body.

            "Need you," Jensen whispered into his neck. "Please Jay."

            "I'm all yours," Jared moaned.

            Jensen moved down Jared's body and worked on opening his pants. Within a short few minutes he had his fingers inside of Jared, working him open slowly.

            "Jensen," Jared moaned. He chanted Jensen's name until finally the older man entered him.

            "Are you okay?" Jensen asked once he was fully inside of Jared.

            "Move," Jared huffed, rolling his hips.

            It was quick and messy. Both men clung to each other as they tried to keep from falling apart. Jensen whispered continuously in Jared's ear about how much he loved him and how glad he was the his husband was okay.

            "Oh Jen," Jared cried as he came between them.

            Jensen slowed his thrusting to just small little rolls of his hips. He was so very close but he wanted to draw it out so that he could stay in his husband for as long as he could. Leaning back a bit he placed one of his hands on Jared's large stomach and stroked over it.

            "Love you," he whispered. "Love you so damn much."

            "Jen," Jared whined.

            "Sorry babe." Jensen sped up his hips a bit until he came deep inside his husband. Once spent he slowly withdrew from Jared, rolling to the ground beside the couch.

            "You okay?" Jared asked, peaking over the side of the couch with a dimpled smile.

            "I'm fine," Jensen groaned. "You okay?"

            "I'm covered in cum but otherwise I am fine."

            "I'll get a wash clothes."

            "Or we could just take a shower together."

            Jensen jumped to his feet and offered Jared a hand. "I like the way you think."

***

            The letter arrived at Jensen's office on a Thursday. It seemed fine at first until he opened it and read the first line. Sam didn't even attempt to pretend it wasn't him sending the letter; proudly stating it was him right away. It's a brand new building with all new employees so he had no clue how Sam found him.

            The first thing he did was call Josh to tell him about it. His older brother sped to the office with two other cops and did a brief sweep of the building and outlying areas before taking the letter and leaving. Still shaken from the words on the page, Jensen sent everyone home early and packed his things. He was about to exit the building when his phone rang.

            "Hello?" He said into the phone, a little cautious of the unknown number.

            "If I don't get Jared I will take something of yours," the voice said on the other end.

            "I know, your letter already informed me of that."

            "So you got it?" The voice said with so much glee it made Jensen's skin crawl. "I thought my source had it wrong."

            "Your source? Who do you have working with you?"

            Sam tsked his tongue. "Now why would I tell you something like that?"

            "I swear to God Sam..."

            "You have until Saturday to give me what I want or I will take your son."

            "If you touch..." The dial tone stopped him. "Fuck."

            Jensen jumped in his car and headed for home. When he arrived he found Jared, Wendy, Duncan, and Kendra all playing in the backyard. Rushing towards them he lifted Duncan into his arms and headed for the house.

            "Jensen?" Jared called after him. "What are you doing?"

            "I was playing daddy," Duncan complained.

            "I want you to play inside okay?"

            "But papa told me I could play outside," Duncan whined.

            Jensen set Duncan down on the ground and knelt so that he was eye level with his son. "I know he did buddy but daddy wants to play inside with you. Why don't you go upstairs and grab some toys so that we can."

            Duncan looked skeptical at first but eventually nodded and headed for the stairs.

            "What wrong with you?" Jared asked as he came into the house.

            "He sent me a note Jared. He sent me a note then called me to make sure I got the note."

            Jared looked confused for a second before recognition took over and he gasped. "Did you call Josh?"

            "Shit I forgot to call and tell him about the call." Jensen dug his phone out of his pocket and called Josh.

            "I don't have anything yet Jensen," Josh said. "I'll call you back when..."

            "He called me," he rushed out. "He called me and told me if I don't give him Jared by Saturday he is taking Duncan."

            "What?" Josh and Jared yelled at the same time.

            "I need you and however many other cops you can get to come to my house and protect my family."

            "Yeah, yeah we'll be there soon."

            Jensen hung up and turned to Jared. The younger man had both hands spread on his stomach cradling it. In that moment Jared looked so young, so frightened.

            "I'll personally make sure he doesn't touch him," Jensen informed him. "I promise."

            Jared nodded and walked over so that he could throw his arms around Jensen. "I know you will."

            Duncan came running back down the stairs with several toys filling his arms. Carefully he dropped them to the ground. "Ready to play daddy?" He asked, turning to Jensen.

            Jensen maneuvered out of Jared's arms and walked over to his son. "Yeah buddy," he said as he tousled his hair, "I'm ready to play."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jared's okay...that's good. Right?


	15. Full house

            Jared would not let Duncan out of his sight. The little boy to be at his papa's side at all times. At first he was fine with all of the attention but as the hours dragged on Duncan began less amused by it. He wanted to play with Wendy and Kendra away from Jared.

            "Papa needs you with him," Jared told the little boy as he pouted in front of him.

            "But I want to play with Wendy and Kendra," he whined.

            "Jare maybe you should let me go," Jensen said.

            Jared narrowed his eyes at Jensen. "Maybe you should shut up," he snapped.

            Josh walked in between them to intervene. "My guys and I aren't going to let anyone take him. Okay? As long as he is in this house he is safe."

            "I don't want him out of my sight."

            "Wendy, Kendra?" Jensen called up the stairs.         

            Moments later the girls came scrambling down the stairs and stopped in front of Jensen. They each clutched a different toy in their hands looking up at him expectantly with their big green eyes.

            "Yes daddy?" They both asked at the same time.

            "Do you mind playing down here with Duncan?"

            The girls shared a look then looked back at Jensen.

            "Of course not," Wendy said. She took Kendra's hand and they skipped over to Duncan.

            "See," Jensen said turning back to Jared, "problem solved."

            Jared scowled before turning a stomping out of the room. Jensen shared a look with Josh before following behind his husband. He found Jared in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

            "I thought I was the one who cleaned when bad things were happened," he joked.

            Jared looked at him. He sighed heavily and looked away again. "I keep feeling like that if I take my eyes off him for any amount of time he'll just vanish," he whispered as he scrubbed the pan.

            "He's not going to go anywhere," Jensen reassured him, sliding in behind him. "He's going to be okay."

            "You keep saying that and I know you are probably right but I can't get myself to believe it."

            Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's waist and pulled him against his chest. "My older brother is going to make sure nothing happens to him. We're all going to be okay."

            "You promise?"

            "I promise."

            Jared turned in Jensen's arms, his large stomach skimming against Jensen's. "I'll try my best to remember it."

            "Good," Jensen whispered. He fisted his hands in Jared's hair and kissed him. "The only downside of having Josh here is no privacy."

            "Jensen..."

            Jensen kissed Jared shutting him up. They made out lazily in the kitchen until Josh came wandering in.

            "There are children in this house," he gasped.           

            Jared buried his head in Jensen's neck. "It never gets less embarrassing," he whispered.

            Jensen chuckled. "This is my house," he shot over to Josh, "I can make out in my kitchen if I want."

            "Whatever," Josh mumbled, his head in the fridge. He popped his head out and looked at them. "Do you guys have any food?"

            "That is a fully stocked fridge," Jared pointed out.

            "With nothing good."

            Jensen rolled his eyes. "Suck it up."

            Josh pouted and turned back to look in the fridge. "Maybe I can go out to the..."

            "No!" Jensen and Jared yelled at the same time.

            "You are not leaving this house," Jared said.

            Josh whirled around again. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "You're right it was a dumb suggestion."

            "Maybe I could go out," Jensen suggested. "I can go out and pick up some food for Josh so that he doesn't complain."

            "I'd really prefer if you didn't leave," Jared told him.

            "I can't stay in this house forever."

            "He's right Jared," Josh said.

            "But what if he attacks Jensen?"

            "He's not looking to attack me. I'll be fine."

            Jared back out of Jensen's arms and leaned against the counter. "Fine," he sighed. "But you better be back as quick as humanly possible."

            Jensen leaned forward and kissed Jared on the cheek. "I will," he whispered.

            Josh cleared his throat. Jensen turned to him and found that he was holding a shopping list.

            "You've got to be kidding me?"

            Josh shrugged. "I was going to go but..."

            Jensen shook his head. "I'll be back soon."

            Moving as quick as he could so that none of the kids caught on that he was leaving, Jensen rushed out of the house. The air was surprisingly cold and it looked like a storm was beginning to form. Sighing loudly Jensen got into his car and started heading towards the store.

            He'd been gone for only twenty minutes when his phone rang. He dug around in his pocket until he could remove it.

            "You okay?" Jensen asked.

            "Are you still at the store?" Jared asked.

            "Yes. Do you need something?"

            "I need everything."

            "Huh?"

            "Your parents are here."

            "Wait...what?"

            "Not even two minutes after you left your parents showed up."

            Jensen sighed. "I'll pick up some more stuff. I guess I'll be a little longer than expected."

            "Just hurry back, yeah?"

            "I'll be back as soon as I can."

            Half an hour and one extremely full cart later Jensen finally pulled up in front of the house. His father's beat up red Chevy was sitting in front of the house with its gun rack fully stocked. Jensen took a minute to place his head on the steering wheel and breath before getting out of his car.

            "Home," he called out, his hands full of bags.

            Jared came rushing out of the kitchen. "Is this everything?"

            "There are like ten more bags still in the car. Just let me put these down so I can go grab them."

            Jensen dumped all of the bags onto the kitchen counter then ran back out to collect the rest. Once everything was inside he stood back and watched as Jared rushed around the kitchen. The younger man was frantically putting everything away while also grabbing things to make dinner with.    

            "You okay?" Jensen asked.

            "I'm fine," he said as he squatted down to grab a pot. "I just wasn't expecting your parents to show up."

            Jensen scratched the back of his neck. "I might have called them..."

            Jared whirled around to look at Jensen. "This is your fault?"

            "No, no, of course not. I just called to tell them what was going on and my dad must have decided to come down."

            "Maybe having a few more sets of eyes around will be good," Jared conceded.

            Jensen slid in next to Jared and wrapped his arms around his husbands waist. "It'll be fine." He placed his hand on Jared's stomach. "Just don't overdo it."

            Jared's hand came to rest against Jensen's. "I won't."

            "Think my sister will let us learn the gender at the next appointment?"

            "Let?"

            "Mac likes to cause trouble. Knowing her she might decide to keep it a secret from us."

            Jared scrunched up his nose. "I hope she doesn't. I'm dying to know what they are."

            "They moving yet?"

            "A little bit. Nothing hard enough for you to feel yet though."

            Jensen leaned forward and placed his chin on Jared's shoulder. "We're going to be a family of seven in a four months."

            "You just realizing this now?" Jared asked with a little laugh.

            "No it's just..."

            "There you are Jensen," Donna said as she walked into the kitchen. "Have you been hiding out in here?"

            Jensen looked over his husbands shoulder at his mom. "No mom. I was just helping Jared in here."

            Donna crossed her arms over her chest. "Sure you were." She sighed and looked around the kitchen. "What exactly are you two doing?"

            "Putting groceries away and starting dinner," Jared told her as he detangled himself from Jensen. "Is there anything particular that you want for dinner?"

            "Whatever you feel up to making. Although I would prefer that you sat down and left the dinner making to your husband. You must be exhausted."

            "I'm fine Donna, really," Jared reassured her.

            "Maybe she's right..."

            "I'm fine," he repeated. "Although I wouldn't mind some help."

            "I'll help," Donna said. "Jensen you go out and talk to your father and brother."

            "Okay," Jensen mumbled. He kissed Jared on the lips then headed out of the kitchen to the living room.

            "There you are," Alan said. "We were just discussing the best plan to keep Duncan safe."

            Josh rolled his eyes. "Dad was discussing it while I was trying to remind him that he is no longer on the force and needs to leave it to me."

            "I'm just trying to help."

            "I know you are dad but you really got to leave it to me and my guys."

            "I like that you are here," Jensen admitted. "Jared's been so on edge trying to keep Duncan safe that an extra set of eyes should help him calm down."      

            "See," Alan said. "I am useful here."

            "I never said you weren't useful," Josh huffed.

            Jensen sat down next to his father. "Where are my kids anyways?"

            "They are upstairs playing with Officer Ryan," Josh informed him.

            "Big bald guy?"

            Josh nodded. "He's like a teddy bear around the kids. They totally love him."

            Jensen nodded. "Jared approved?"

            "He wouldn't be up there if he wasn't."

            "True."

            "How are you holding up?" Alan asked.

            Jensen shrugged. "I'm keeping it together."

            "You as worried as Jared?"

            "I have faith in Josh. That faith is the only thing that is keeping my together at this present time. I still want to huddle my family away from the outside world until everything passes but I'm managing."

            "Josh told me Sam said he has someone feeding him information about you. You have any idea who it is?"

            "None what's so ever."

            "Could it be someone from work?"

            "I screened them all personally," Josh told him. "If it was anyone from his work they he just recently got to them." Josh stood and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I think I'll make some calls and have them looked into again."

            "What about your oldest birth mom? Could it be her?"

            "We haven't been in contact with Eleanor yet. Wendy was really gung-ho about it at first but she has become sort of hesitant as of late."

            "Any idea why?"

            "She's worried about hurting Jared's feelings."

            Alan nodded. "I'm really proud of you."

            "For what?"

            "You've managed to make a man out of yourself. Your mom and I were getting really worried about you. But it seems like you've got a good head on your shoulders now."

            "Jared's to blame for that," Jensen said with a chuckled. "If it wasn't for him I'd probably still be living the way I was before."

            "He's good for you." Alan patted Jensen's leg. "I just wish you two weren't going through all of this. Especially now with Jared being pregnant again."

            "I hate that all of this strain is being put on him." Jensen sighed. He bent his head and ran his hands through his hair. "I wish we could find this guy already."

            "Josh will find him and lock him up. This will all be a bad nightmare soon enough."

            The doorbell rang and before Jensen could even get to his feet Duncan came running down the stairs. The little boy loved answering the door no matter how many times his parents told him not to. Jensen was rushing up behind him to grab him before the door could swing open. He was only a few too seconds late. The door swung open and big hand reached for Duncan. Jensen's heart stopped beating for a few seconds before the door continued to open to reveal Chris and Steve with their little girl.

            "Fuck," Jensen sighed, his hand clasped over his heart. "Scared the shit out of me."

            "You swore daddy," Duncan informed him. "I am telling papa."

            Jensen rushed forward and took his son from Chris. "What are you guys doing here?"

            "Extra set of eyes," Steve said. "No way am I letting anything happen to the little man."

            "And Penny has been pestering us to come over so she can play," Steve said as he placed their three year old down.

            "Penny!" Kendra shouted as she came down the stairs. Wendy helped her down the last few steps before releasing her so that she could run over to her friend. The two little girls fell into a pile of tangled limbs and giggles.

            Chris's eyes softened as he looked at Wendy. "She looks just like her," he whispered.

            "I know right?"

            Wendy came to stand next to Jensen. "Hi," she whispered shyly.

            Steve knelt down so that he was eye level with the little girl. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Steve."

            "I'm Wendy," she whispered.

            "It's nice to finally meet you Wendy."

            Chris moved so that he stood next to his husband. "I'm Chris," he informed her.

            "And I'm Penny!" Penny shouted, throwing herself at the older girl.

            Wendy caught her and they fell to the ground. "Nice to meet you," Wendy giggled. Wendy managed to get herself and Penny back up to feet. "You want to play dolls with Kendra and I?"

            Penny turned to Chris and Steve. "Can I?" She asked with the perfect set of puppy eyes.

            "Go right ahead sweetie," Steve said placing a kiss to her forehead.

            Duncan looked up at Jensen. "Can I go too?"

            "Um..."

            "Don't worry, I'll be up with them," Officer Ryan said from behind them.

            Jensen placed Duncan back on the ground. "Go and have fun."

            With Wendy in the lead the four little kids ran up the stairs with Officer Ryan trailing behind them. After the squeals and giggled quieted down Jensen turned back to his friends.

            "It's really good to see you two," he whispered.

            Steve and Chris pulled him into a hug.

            "Sorry we didn't come by sooner," Chris said.

            "We wanted to make sure you guys were better adjusted but when Jared called..."

            "Jared called you?"

            "Yeah a few days ago. He's been keeping us updated. When he told us that the creep threatened Duncan we both took some time off so we could be here."

            "You really didn't have to do that," Jensen mumbled.

            Chris pulled back and gave him a big smile. "You're our best friend..."

            "Only friend," Steve mumbled.

            Chris shot Steve a look. "Like I was saying; you're our best friend, we'd be here to help you no matter what."

            "Jensen who's at the...Chris, Steve?"

            Chris and Steve released Jensen and swarmed Jared. They pulled the younger man into a gentle hug.

            "You've gotten so big," Steve commented.

            "Happens when you're carrying twins."

            "You two know the gender yet?" Chris asked.

            "We should find out at the next appointment."

            "If Mac lets us," Jensen mumbled.

            "What was that?"

            "Jensen is convince his sister is going to keep the gender's of the babies from us. I think he's just being silly."

            "I don't know," Steve said releasing Jared. "I wouldn't put it past her to keep it a secret from you."

            "Told you so."

            Jared rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned his attention back to Chris and Steve. "Where's Penny?"

            "Upstairs with the rest of the kids."

            "Well dinner is almost ready..."

            "We'll set the tables," Chris and Steve said together. They shared a kiss before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

            "They meet Wendy?" Jared asked once they were out of sight.

            Jensen nodded.

            "And?"

            "Chris commented about how much she looks like Eleanor."

            "Anything else?"

            Jensen shook his head.

            "Good." Jared leaned over and kissed Jensen. "Want to help me finish dinner?"

            "I'd love to."

***

            Dinner was quieter than Jared had expected. The small children had exhausted themselves playing so they were mostly quiet as they ate. Officer Ryan looked tired as well but happy as he helped Kendra cut up her food. Alan tried to keep up a running conversation but when he sensed that no one was really interested he lapsed into silence as well.

            "Do you want some help putting the kids to bed?" Jensen asked as he scrubbed all of the dishes.

            "Steve and Chris already offered to help. Which guest room did you want to put them in?"          

            "Whichever one you decide is best. Where's Josh sleeping tonight?"

            "Couch. He decided to give the room to your parents."

            "Anyone else we have to lodge tonight?"

            Jared shook his head. "Officer Ryan is going home and is being replaced by some officers who will be spending the night in a cop car outside. You need any help there?"

            "Wanna dry?"

            Jared picked up a dry dish towel and began scrubbing the wet dished. "How are you feeling?"

            "Tired."

            "Other than that?"

            "Relieved that everyone is here."       

            "Yeah?"

            "Yeah. With so many people around you can relax a little bit more."           

            Jared placed his towel down and rubbed over his stomach. "I'm relieved too. These two are wearing me out and I wasn't doing myself any favors earlier."

            "You ready for bed?"

            Jared nodded. "After I make sure the kids are okay I am going to crawl into bed. How long do you think you'll be?"

            "Not very long. I just want to say goodnight to everyone first."

            They finished up the dishes then parted ways to say goodnight. After making the rounds they met in their room. They curled up together in bed, their faces inches from each other, and breathed out a long breath.

            "I love you so much," Jensen whispered.

            "I love you too," Jared whispered.

            Jensen ran his hand up and down Jared's arm until the younger man fell asleep. Jensen detangled himself from his husband and made the round one more time, making sure everyone was alright. He was creeping down the stairs to check the locks when Josh appeared at the bottom.

            "Turn around," he said, his arms crossed over his chest.

            "I was just checking the locks."

            "I've already done it three times. Now go back upstairs and go to bed."

            Jensen sighed. "Fine," he snapped. "Goodnight."

            "Goodnight," Josh singsong voice followed him up the stairs.


	16. Discovered

Josh was pacing the living room when Jensen came down the stairs. His older brother had the phone pressed to his ear, muttering things at the person on the other side. When he saw Jensen he gave him a tight smile before turning his attention back to the phone.  Jensen made his way into the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on. Once done he grabbed two cups, filled them up, then headed back out to the living room.

            "Good news," Josh exclaimed when he walked into the living room.

            "Yeah?" Jensen asked passing him the cup of coffee.

            "Oh yeah," Josh confirmed, taking a sip of his coffee. "Really good news. Great news really."

            "What is it?" Jensen prompted.

            "We've found Sam's source."

            "Yeah? Who is it?"

            Josh pulled a notepad out of his pocket and flipped through some pages. "An Eleanor Pepper."

            "You've got to be shitting me? Eleanor Pepper?"

            "You know her?"

            "Daddy?" Wendy yelled as she came running down the stairs. She threw herself at Jensen and clung to his leg.

            "You're up early," Jensen remarked.

            "I couldn't stay sleeping," she told him. "Today's the day I get to see my mommy."

            Jensen's heart sank. "I don't know..."

            "But you promised," Wendy whined.

            "I know I did but..."

            Josh swooped over and picked Wendy up. "But uncle Josh and grammy and grampy wanted to take you and your brother and sister to the zoo."

            "The zoo? Really?"

            "But if you'd rather..."

            "I want to go to the zoo," Wendy informed him. She turned to Jensen. "Tell mommy I am going to the zoo instead."

            "I'll do that," Jensen said placing a kiss to Wendy's forehead. "Why don't you go upstairs and get your brother and sister up?"

            "Okay," she said before turning on her heels and running back up the stairs.

            "So why am I taking there to the zoo today?" Josh asked.

            Jensen walked over to the couch and sat down. "Eleanor Pepper is Wendy's mom," he mumbled.

            "What?"

            "She's Wendy's mom."

            "Oh..."

            "How am I supposed to explain this to her?"

            Josh sat down next to Jensen. "She's not being charged with anything right now so there isn't anything to tell."

            "Can I talk to her? Maybe I can get her to tell us where Sam is?"

            "Jensen..."

            "Please, Josh."

            "Fine," Josh huffed.

            "Thanks. When can I see her?"

            Josh looked at his watch. "An hour? She was just brought down for questioning. I can bring you down real quick then be back in time to take the kids to the zoo."

            "Sounds good. I'll go throw on some clothes and we can leave."

            Jensen jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs. Jared was up and getting dressed when Jensen entered their room. He was standing shirtless in front of the mirror.

            "What are you doing?" Jensen asked leaning against the door frame.

            "Remember how self conscious I was about  my first two pregnancies?"

            "Yeah? And remember how I informed you that you were beautiful?"

            Jared laughed. "I think I finally understand," he said.

            "Yeah?"

            "I mean I know I look huge for someone who is only five months along but...Jensen I love the way I look right now."

            Jensen walked forward and placed his hands on Jared's stomach. "I like the way you look right now too."

            Jared smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Jensen. "What were you running up stairs for?"

            Jensen sighed and backed away. He ran his hands down his face. "They found Sam's source."

            "And?"

            "It's Eleanor."

            "Eleanor? As in Wendy's mom Eleanor?"

            "That's what Josh told me. He said I can talk to her so later to see if I can get any information out of her."

            "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

            "I've got to know," Jensen said.

            "You've got to know what?" Jared asked.

            "Why she is doing this."

            Jared walked forward and kissed Jensen on the forehead. "Then go and get your answer."

            Jensen kissed Jared on the lips. "Josh is taking the kids to the zoo later."

            "Is that a good idea?"

            "He's taking my parents with him. They'll have three sets of eyes on them."

            "I'll go too."

            "Nope," Jensen said as he rummaged through his dresser.

            "No? Why not?"

            "Today is an adult day. We'll convince Chris and Steve to let Josh take Penny with him to the zoo and we'll spend the day with them. Maybe get some lunch with them. It'll be fun."

            "Sounds like it," Jared said tugging Jensen closer to him.

            "Okay." Jensen changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a button down. "Does this look okay?"

            "I looks more than okay," Jared informed him. "No way she won't tell you everything."

            Jensen kissed Jared on the lips. "You're the greatest."

            "I know," Jared teased. "Now hurry up and get ready so that we can get our day on the road."

            "I love you."

            "I love you too."

            Jensen gave Jared one more kiss before heading back down the stairs.

            "Ready to go?" Josh asked.

            "Ready to go," Jensen informed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.


	17. Want you back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I promise I'll be back to regular updates again soon.

Jensen walked into the two way mirror room and let out a long breath. Sitting on the other side in the interrogation room was Eleanor; the mother of his first born. She looked worn out and tired. He could remember how beautiful she was when he met her all those years ago. She had been picked at random after a run in with his ex but Jensen had picked her for a reason

            "You ready to go in?" Josh asked making Jensen jump.

            "Yeah," he whispered after composing himself.

            "I've got to warn you," Josh said grabbing Jensen's hand as he went to pass. "She's coming down from a high. She might get violent."

            "She's..."

            Josh nodded. "There was a reason the state readily took Wendy from her."

            "How long?"

            "Since Wendy was born. She got herself addicted to prescription pills."

            "She...she was high around my daughter?"

            "Most likely."

            Jensen balled his hands into fists. "She raised my daughter for five years while high on drugs," he seethed. "What kind of low life..." Jensen turned away, pacing the length of the room.

            "She wasn't well," Josh whispered. "She had a severe case of PPD..."

            "So did Jared after Kendra was born but he didn't endanger our children."

            "Jared...Jared had PPD?"

            Jensen stopped pacing and turned back to his brother. "No one knew," he whispered. "He couldn't hold her after she was born because he was convinced he was going to fail her. She was three days when he finally picked her up."

            Jensen looked down at his wedding ring and twisted it. "I took care of them for the longest time because he couldn't get out of bed. Duncan was...Duncan was confused because his papa wouldn't play with him and he cried a lot. After about two months I managed to convince him to go see his therapist again."

            "Wow. Why didn't you tell me?"           

            "Jared didn't want anyone to know and I respect his wishes."

            Josh nodded. "He got through it though, right?"

            "Yeah. He was slowly weaned off of his medication before Kendra's first birthday."

            "If you're too angry to talk to her we can just leave now."

            Jensen shook his head. "I want to talk to her. I need to know why she did what she did."

            "Okay," Josh whispered. "Follow me."

            Jensen followed Josh out of the room and they made the quick trip to the door for the interrogation room. They stood looking at each other for a few minutes before Josh unlocked the door and let Jensen inside.

            "I told you I'm not..." Eleanor mumbled cutting herself off when her eyes met Jensen's. "Jensen?"

            Jensen sat down across from Eleanor without saying a word. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she started to squirm and looked away. Finally Jensen sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

            "Why?" He asked.

            "Why, what?"

            "Why did you tell him?"

            Eleanor sighed and moved forward to lean against the table. "All of your are broken records," she mumbled. "Why'd I do this, why did I do that. Why does it matter?"

            "You might have endangered my family," Jensen informed her.

            Eleanor shrugged.

            "I'm not asking you where he is I'm just asking why you did it."

            She shrugged again.

            "You know she was looking forward to seeing you today," Jensen said. "It's all she had been talking about for weeks. They haven't really been able to have too much fun because of the threat hanging over our head so this was going to be her chance to get out of the house."

            Eleanor fixed Jensen with a glare. "Don't use her against me," she said.

            "I'm not using her against you. I'm just stating a fact."

            "What was so special about him?"

            "What?"

            Eleanor sat up straighter. "What the fuck was so special about him? Why did you stay with him and not me?"

            "Who?"

            "Your husband. What was so special about him that you didn't kick him out after having sex with him?"

            "I changed," he whispered. "He made me better."

            "They're six months apart," she shouted. "Six months. How did you change in that amount of time?"

            "I don't need to justify myself to you," he shouted back. "You don't see me attacking you over all the shit you've done."

            "All I've done?"

            "You were high for five years. Five fucking years you tried to raise her while you were taking drugs. How could you do that? She could have died."

            "Fuck you," she screamed. "You don't know what it is like. You don't know what it feels like to be thrown away like yesterdays trash."

            "So you thought doing drugs was the solution?"

            "It's not like you were around. It's not like you cared."

            "You knew my fucking name. Why didn't you just call me and tell me she existed? Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

            "They took her from me," she sobbed.

            "You willingly gave her up."

            Eleanor shook her head and sobbed into her hands. "If I'd known you were with him I wouldn't have given her up."

            "What?"

            "I thought that if you knew about her that you'd come find me. That we would raise her together like a proper family. It's why I always told her about you. But then I found out you were married and I knew that my dreams of having you back were just that; dreams."

            "It's been five years Eleanor. Why didn't you move on?"

            "Because no one wants a single mother with a drug problem."

            Jensen shook his head and pushed to his feet. "I hope you get clean," he whispered as he made his way towards the door.

            "He's here," she told him. "He's in town. I don't know where exactly though. All I know is that he is driving a blue Honda with a white door."

            "Why are your helping him?" He asked turning back to her.

            She looked away. "He was supplying me. And...and he promised me that once he got back what was his that I would get back what is mine."

            "I'm not yours," Jensen told her. He moved forward and showed her his wedding ring. "I'm happily married to the love of my life. We're raising three children with two on the way. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I treated you so badly. But Eleanor, you've got to get clean. I won't let you be in her life until you are."

            Eleanor looked up at him with shining eyes. "You'll still let me see her?"

            "Only if you get clean."

            "The license plate is apparently his prison number," she whispered.

            "Thank you," he whispered before leaving the room.

            The door to the other side of the two way opens and three officers come rushing out. One runs into the room that Jensen just vacated and the other two go running down the hall. Right before the door swings shut Josh walked out and over to Jensen.

            "You did good little brother," he said, patting him on the back.

            "Fuck me," Jensen whispered, running a hand down his face. "That was intense."

            "You got more information out of her in those sort few minutes then we did almost all day. You sure you still don't want to be a cop?"

            Jensen shot his brother a look. "Don't you have some kids to take to the zoo?"

            Josh sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get going."

***

            The moment they got home the four kids came running out of the house dressed and ready to go. After helping to get them all loaded into the cars Jensen walked into  the house to find Jared in the living room with Chris and Steve. The three men were talking softly as Jensen entered and stopped all together when they spotted him.

            "How'd it go?" Steve asked, scooting over so that Jensen could sit down.

            "She told me everything," he admitted.

            "Everything?" Jared choked out. "How's you get her to do that?"

            "I...I don't know."

            Steve got off the couch and went to sit on Chris's lap. Jared moved closer to Jensen and took his hand.

            "Jensen?"

            "She's addicted to prescription medication," he told them in a soft voice. "Has been since Wendy was born. Sam was supplying her with drugs for information. She doesn't know where he is but she knew his licenses plate number so..."

            "That's great man," Chris said. "It's all going to be over soon."

            "I hope so," he whispered.

            "What's wrong?" Jared asked him.

            "I just can't help but feel like this is all my fault."

            "How could it be your fault?" Steve asked.

            "She thought that she could get me back. I hurt her so bad that she helped him just to get me in her life again."

            "You can't blame that on yourself."

            "How can I not blame that on myself? How can I not shoulder all of the blame for all of this?"

            "Because it was her choice," Steve said. "She made all the decisions, not you."

            "But, I..."

            "You were a shit person back then," Chris said. "But you've changed. You're an amazing dad and husband now. So stop feeling like this is your fault when it's not."

            "They're right," Jared whispered.

            Jensen sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "So much for a relaxing day without the kids."

            The three other men laughed.

            "It's fine," Chris said. He pushed Steve out of his lap and stood up. "I'm starving and I was told there would be lunch."

            Jared laughed. "Someone's gotta help me off this couch first."

            Jensen stood and helped Jared to his feet. Once up Jensen pulled him against him and kissed his lips.

            "I love you," he whispered.

            "I love you too," Jared replied.

            They separated and started making their way towards the door. Suddenly Jared stopped and looked at the other men in the room.

            "Is anyone else in the mood for curry with mashed potatoes?" he asked them.

            All three older men groaned at the idea of what lunch really was going to be like.


	18. Gone

It was a peaceful night. The kids came home exhausted but happy and were there was no trouble getting them into bed. Jared and Jensen stayed up talking with the family until Jared started drifting off to sleep. The couple excused themselves and went up stairs to bed. They cuddled up together and drifted off into sleep easily enough.

            The blaring of the alarm woke them both up. Jensen jumped out of bed, barking at Jared to stay where he was. The older man went running down the stairs to find the front door wide open and Josh knocked out on the floor near the stairs. Heart pounding loudly in his chest Jensen high tailed it back upstairs to his sons room. The bed was empty. Duncan was gone.

            Feeling sick Jensen ran back to the master bedroom. Jared was sitting up with Wendy and Kendra clinging to him crying. Ice ran through his veins and he stood rooted to the spot.

            "Jensen?" Jared shouted at him. "Jensen, what is going on?"

            Chris and Steve came barreling into the room with Penny securely fastened to Chris's neck. Jensen could hear Steve counting the children and cursing loudly.

            "What is going on?" Jared repeated again.

            Jensen's parents were next to enter the room. Alan took one look around and turned to run out of the room again. His curses could be heard from all the way down the stairs up and the hall.

            "Jensen..." Donna whispered.

            "We've got to call the police," he stated numbly. "Josh is knocked out and Duncan..."

            "No," Jared screamed.

            "I'm sorry," Jensen yelled back causing Wendy and Kendra to whimper.

            "It's not your fault," Donna said trying to move closer to Jensen.

            Jensen shrugged her hand away and ran out of the room. Running as fast as he could he ran down the stairs and out of the house. He was greeted with an empty street. Looking around quickly he ran to the right hoping that he could catch a glimpse at something, anything, that would lead him to his son. But once he reached the end of the street he knew his attempts were futile. Sam had Duncan. Sam had Duncan and there was nothing Jensen could do about it.

***

            Josh came to a few short minutes after Jensen came walking back into the house. Jensen knew he couldn't blame his brother for what happened. He knew that Josh had been overpowered and attacked when he least expected it. But that didn't stop the angry twist in his gut when he laid eyes on his brother. It didn't stop him from wanted to strike out and hit him for not doing his job. What did stop him was Jared throwing his arms around Josh when the older man started crying after hearing the Duncan was gone.

            "I'm sorry," Josh cried into Jared's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

            "It's not your fault," Jared soothed.

            "I could have stopped him. If I'd just..."

            "No," Jensen found himself saying. "It's not your fault."

            "Jensen..."

            "We thought we had him," Jensen whispered, "We thought that he wasn't a threat anymore. We underestimated him and he took advantage of that. But now we need to focus in finding Duncan."

            Josh nodded and pulled his cell phone out. "I've got some calls to make. No one go into Duncan's room until I get my team down here."

            Jared and Jensen nodded.

            "Where are the girls?" Jensen asked Jared.

            "Upstairs with your mom and Chris and Steve."

            "What about my dad?"

            Jared shrugged.

            "Here," Alan called out from the kitchen. He too had a phone pressed to his ear. "I'm on the phone with some of my old contacts."

            The sound of a siren cut through the relatively quiet house. Soon the house was crawling with police officers looking for evidence that Sam had been in the house. Jared and Jensen stayed on the couch, hands clasped tightly together as they strained to hear what was being said around them.

            "A note?" They heard Josh say from the top of the stairs.

            "More like instructions," another voice said.

            "Well what does it say?"

            "For Jared's eyes only," a different voice said.

            "Josh," Jared yelled out.

            Josh came running down the stairs and stopped a few feet away from the couch. "What?" he asked hesitantly.

            "Let me see the note," Jared stated reaching a hand out.

            "Jared..." Jensen and Josh both said at the same time.

            "Let me see the damn note," Jared seethed.

            "Is that really a good idea?" Jensen asked quietly.

            Jared turned to Jensen and pinned him with a glare. "That bastard has my baby boy and I want to know how to get him back." Jared turned back to Josh and held his hand out again. "Now if you'll kindly give me the note so that I can one step closer to castrating that low life creep."

            Josh handed the note to Jared and took a few steps back.

            " _Dearest Jared_ ," Jared said as he read the note out loud. " _It's been so long since we have seen each other and I miss you so much. I don't know how you will ever forgive me for doing what I did all those years ago but I hope you will find it in your heart to give me another chance. I'm sorry that all of this had to come down to me taking Duncan. I was really hoping that it wouldn't have had to get this far._ _But now that it has, now that I have your child, I am hoping that we can come to an arrangement. I'll give Duncan back to Jensen, no harm no foul, if you in turn give yourself to me. You'll have until noon tomorrow to give me your answer. If I don't hear from you, well, we'll just have to see what will happen to dear little Duncan._ "

            "Is that it? Is that all it says?" Jensen demanded.

            Jared nodded. "Except for the number to come him at that's all that the note says."

            Jensen placed his head in his hands. "Any plans Josh?"

            "I've got one but you're not going to like it."

            Jensen looked up at his brother. "No fucking way."

            "It could work," Jared whispered.

            "With some back up and such we can arrest Sam and get Duncan back without Jared getting hurt."

            "No way. There is no way I am letting my PREGNANT husband be used as bait."

            "We may not have any other choices," Josh stressed. "Telling him that Jared will give himself over might be the only way to end all of this."

            "Jensen," Jared whispered placing a hand on Jensen's knee. "It'll be okay."

            "You don't know that," Jensen whispered.

            "Just trust me," Josh said.

            "Please Jensen. We need to get our son back."

            Jensen slumped back into the cushion of the couch. No matter how much he wanted to fight them he knew they were right. They had the whole police force behind them and there was no way that a plan could back fire on them. Reaching over Jensen placed a hand on Jared's pregnant belly and rubbed it lovingly.

            "Okay," he whispered.

            "Okay," Josh repeated. "You two stay here while I get some guys down here to formulate a plan with."

            Once Josh had left the room Jared turned to Jensen.

            "We'll get him back," Jared whispered, placing his hand on top of Jensen's on his belly.

            "God I hope so," Jensen whispered. "I really hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally had a sappy ending where they found Sam and everything was good in the world. Too bad my muse always has to run away with me.


	19. Chapter 19

Hours were starting to seep together. Jensen doesn't even know how long he has been sitting on the couch staring straight ahead at nothing. He can hear Jared and Josh speaking in hushed tones somewhere in the room but he doesn't have the will or energy to look at his husband and brother. He doesn't have it in him anymore; hasn't for a long time now. All that keeps going on in his head is the last things he said to his son. Did he tell him he loved him?

            "Of course you did," Jared snapped from where he stood with Josh. "We both did."

            Jensen didn't even realize he said anything out loud. He looked over at his husband and saw that he was mad.

            "Why are you thinking so negatively right now?" Jared asked, stalking closer to Jensen. "Have you given up Jensen? Because if you have I swear to God..."

            "Of course I haven't given up," Jensen snapped back. "I'd never give up on finding him."

            "Then why...?"

            "Because I don't know what to do," he shouted. "You're going out and risking your life while I do what? Stand around here and twiddle my thumbs like an idiot."

            "You're going to stay here and make sure Kendra and Wendy are alright."

            "Big fucking whoop," Jensen snarled.

            "Are you kidding me?"

            "I should be..."

            "You should what? Be doing this? Swallow your manly pride and let me do this Jensen. Let me get our little boy back."

            "What if something happens to you? To the twins?" Jensen whispered sagging back down onto the couch. "I'll die if anything happens to you."

            Jared came over and sat down next to Jensen. "Everything is going to be okay," he reassured him, gripping his hand tightly. "Before you know it we'll be back and everyone is going to be okay. You've got to believe that. You've got to believe me."

            "I'm not going to let anything happen to them," Josh said. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure of it."

            Jensen nodded. "I'll hold you to it."

            "We need to call soon," Josh added.

            Jared nodded and squeezed Jensen's hand. "I want you to go upstairs," he whispered.

            "What? Why?"

            "I want you to be with the girls."

            "But Jared..."

            "Please, Jensen, do this for me."        

            Jensen swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded. "Come upstairs before you leave?"

            Jared nodded. "I promise."

            Jensen lifted Jared's hands to his mouth and kissed them. "Okay," he whispered pushing to his feet.

            The stairs cheeked loudly under his ears. It was almost noon and the whole house was deadly silent. Usually there would have been screaming of excited children around this time. Three little children trying to ignore their parents telling them to come sit at the table for lunch. Instead there was nothing but the sound of Jensen's heavy footsteps as he approached his room.

            Wendy and Kendra were laying in Jared and Jensen's bed with Alan and Donna. The two little girls didn't know what was going on but judging by the scared, pained looks on their faces Jensen could guess that they suspected.

            "Where's Duncan?" Wendy whispered when she noticed Jensen had walked into the room.

            "Baby girl..." Donna whispered.

            "Can I have a moment with them?" Jensen asked interrupting his mother.

            Alan nodded and got up off the bed. "Come on Donna," he whispered reaching his hand out to his wife. Donna climbed off of the bed and took Alan's hand. As they passed Jensen Alan placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it before leaving the room.

            "Daddy?" Kendra mumbled reaching out towards Jensen.

            Jensen moved over to the bed and climbed onto it, pulling Kendra into his arms. Once he was settled Wendy cuddled up to his side and buried her face in his shoulder.

            "Where's Duncan?" Kendra asked softly.

            Jensen cleared his throat and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "He's away for right now," he told her. "But he will be back real soon."

            "Why is he not here?" Wendy asked.

            "Because..."

            "Is it because of my momma?" Wendy asked. "Did she do something wrong? Is that why I couldn't see her?"

            "No, your momma didn't do anything wrong," Jensen lied. "She just had some stuff to do and that's why you couldn't see her."

            "Then why is Duncan gone?" Kendra asked.

            "That doesn't matter," Jensen told them. "All that matters is that he is going to be back real soon and everything is going to go back to normal."

            "Okay," they both said with a nod for their head.

            Jensen snuggled closer to his girls and sighed. "Are you guys hungry?"

            They both shook their heads.

            "Nana and popa got us something to eat already," Wendy told him.

            Jensen nodded. "That's good," he whispered.

            Now that he was laying down in bed Jensen could feel just how tired he was. Snuggled close to his two little girls, warm and at peace for at least a few short moment, he felt himself ebb and flowing through unconsciousness. After a few moments of trying to fight it Jensen dropped off into sleep.

***

            Sam hadn't answered the phone. Jared cursed himself for thinking that he would make it that easy for them. Instead he had set his incoming message to a set of instructions for Jared to follow. No one was to come with him; not even Jensen. Jared was just supposed to show up to  the address stated alone and Sam had promised to return Duncan to Jensen.

            "I've got to say goodbye," Jared whispered to Josh as him and his men got ready to leave.

            Josh looked at his watch and shook his head. "There is no time," he told Jared. "The message said your had to be there by two or there would be consequences. If we leave there now we will have plenty of time to scope everything out and set up."

            "But..."

            "It's fine," Josh reassured him. The older man pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jared. "Write something down real quick. I'll give it to my parents to give to Jensen. But hurry because we've really got to get going."

            Jared took the piece of paper and settled down into the nearest chair. He stared at the blank, white space of a few seconds before picking up a pen and wrote down what he thought would not upset Jensen the most.

            _I love you,_ he wrote in big letters at the top of the page. _Josh told me we had to leave and I am sorry I couldn't talk to you beforehand. I know I promised and I know you're going to be pissed but please don't hate your brother too much. Remember that he is just trying to help. We have to be there before two because that is the meeting time. I promise that I will get our little boy back in one piece. I promise that I will come back in one piece. I'll be home before you know it with Duncan and will can all snuggle in our bed and tell all of our children how much we love them. I love you Jensen. Talk to you when I get home =)_

"Good?" Josh asked when Jared out down his pen.

            Jared nodded.

            "Okay." Josh took the note and disappeared for a minute. He came back several seconds later and nodded to Jared. "We're good to go."

            Jared nodded and pulled on his jacket. He soothed his hand down his middle and sighed deeply. "Let's go."

***

            "Daddy?" Wendy whispered, pushing lightly on Jensen's shoulder. "Daddy, wake up."

            Jensen blinked his eyes open and looked at his daughter. "What's up baby girl? Papa here to say goodbye?"

            Wendy shook her head and held up her clenched fist. "Popa told me to give this to you," she said opening her hand to reveal a crumbled up piece of paper.

            Jensen frowned and took the paper from Wendy. He unfolded it and frowned. The writing was clearly Jared's and his heart sank as he read it. Jared was gone. The younger man had left without coming upstairs just like he promised.

            Sitting up in bed Jensen looked over at the clock to see what time it was. The red numbers told him that it was already past three.

            "When did popa give this to you?" Jensen asked Wendy.

            Wendy shrugged. "A while ago," she said.

            "Why didn't you wake daddy?"

            "He told me not to," she whispered. "Popa said that you needed some more sleep and that I shouldn't wake you until three."

            Jensen sighed and ran his hand down his face. He knew his dad had done it so that he wouldn't worry but it still made him feel a little angry.

            "Where's your sister?"

            "With uncle Chris and Steve. Penny wasn't feeling well so they asked her to cuddle with her."

            "Okay," he whispered. Slowly he got up out of bed. "When's the last time any of you ate?"

            Wendy shrugged.

            Jensen reached his hand out for Wendy to take. "Come on let's go make up some snacks."

            Wendy jumped off of the bed and latched onto Jensen's hand. She clung to him as they made their way through the house and down the stairs. Jensen stopped for a moment when he saw the makeshift command center that his house had been turned into. A few officers were sitting in his living room with their heads bent together as they talked in hushed whispers. There were a few more sitting on their laptops in his dining room. He laughed when he thought about the way Jared was going to react when he got home and noticed the mess they were making.

            "Any news?" He asked the room at large.

            A older scruffy looking man turned to Jensen. "No news," he said, his hands still typing away at the computer in front of him.

            "Okay," Jensen whispered before leading his daughter into the kitchen.

            "Your taking everything really well," Alan commented when Jensen entered the kitchen.

            Jensen lifted Wendy up and placed her on the counter. "I'm actually freaking out," he told his father as he turned to rummage through a cabinet near where Wendy sat.

            "You could have fooled me," Alan mumbled.

            Jensen shrugged. "I've got to keep it together for the munchkins."

            "He'll be back before you know it," his father told him with a light pat on the back.

            "Yeah." Jensen turned his attention away from his dad and to his daughter. "What did you want for a snack?"

            "Popcorn?"

            "Okay."

            Jensen grabbed the popcorn and moved to the microwave. Once he closed the door and pressed the buttons he stood in front of it and watched as the bag spun around. He could hear people talking in the other room. They were trying to be quiet but he could still hear them.

            "Don't know why they thought it was a good idea to send him," one officer was saying. "Nothing good can come from sending a six month pregnant guy out like that."

            "Should have just sent out a team," another on said.

            "Josh is way too close to this case. It's the only reason he is making the decisions he is."

            "Think they'll get them back alright."

            "No idea. Hope so."

            "Either you shut your mouths or I'll do it for you," Jensen heard a third voice say.

            "Chill out man," the first officer said. "We're just speculating."

            "Your speculating could get you fired," the voice growled.

            "Come on Ryan..."

            "Just shut up," Officer Ryan snapped.

            "Is this about the crush you have on Josh?" One of the officers asked.

            "Shut up," Officer Ryan snapped again.

            "I suggest you listen to him," Alan said. "Or I'll personally kick you out of this house."

            "Daddy!" Wendy whined from where she was sitting on the counter.

            Jensen turned to look at his daughter. "What?"

            "You burnt the popcorn."

            Jensen turned back to the microwave and swore softly. He opened the door and pulled out the burnt bag. Placing it in the sink he turned back to Wendy.

            "Anything else you would want? That was the last bag."

            Wendy frowned. "Apples and peanut butter will be okay."

            "Sound good to me."

            Jensen was about to move to start on the new snack when a phone rang and someone was calling out for him. Grabbing Wendy he rushed out of the kitchen and found who was calling him. Settling Wendy on his hip he grabbed the phone.

            "Hello?" He whispered into the phone.

            "Jensen?" Jared said into the phone.

            "Jared, baby, please tell me you got good news."      

            "We've got him Jensen. He's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they've got Duncan. Yay!


	20. Babies

"Really?" Jensen whispered into the phone.

            "Yeah, Jen. He's a little shaken up and he wants to see you but he's good."

            Jensen let out a long breath. "And Sam?"

            "He's, uh, look Jensen are you sitting down?"

            "No. Why?"

            "Can you? I really don't want you hearing this standing up."

            "Jared, what's wrong?"

            "Are you sitting?"

            Jensen looked around and found the only empty seat in the house. Slowly he sat down in the chair. "I'm sitting down."

            "Josh has been shot," Jared told him in a very small voice.

            "What?" Jensen yelled standing back up. "What's happened? Is he okay? Jared, is my brother still alive?"

            Alan's head snapped up. "What?"

            Jensen held up his hand to his father and exited the room. "Jared..."

            "He's fine," Jared reassured him. "He was shot in the shoulder, away from any major arteries and such. Sam had another person helping him. When I gave the signal to Josh for him and his team to come in the guy shot him as he was exiting the squad car."

            "Are that other guy?"

            "He's dead. Josh shot him as he was going down."

            "What about Sam?"

            "He's in custody. Gave up the second the cops came through the door."

            "How are you feeling?"

            Jared sighed. "I'm tired. But I'm okay and so is Duncan."

            "Are you guys on your way home?"

            "No. They want us to go down to the station so I can give a statement."

            "I'll meet you there."

            "Jensen..."

            "I need to see him. I need to see you. I'll meet you there."

            "I love you," Jared whispered.

            "I love you too."

***

            Jensen doesn't like crying. He does everything in his power to ensure that he doesn't cry in small situations. Sure he cried when his children were born and even at his and Jared's wedding but he won't cry in any other situation. The problem with never crying is that when he does cry it's a disaster zone.

            Right now he's bawling his eyes out as he hold Duncan to his chest. He's on the ground, he his knees, and Duncan is squished against his front. The little boy is crying into his shirt and Jensen is basically making a mess of himself. He's dimly aware of Jared standing near them letting out soft little sobs but he can't focus. The only thing he can focus on his Duncan.  

            "I love you buddy," Jensen whispered, kissing Duncan's head.

            Duncan looked up at Jensen. "Pick me up daddy?" He whispered.

            Jensen nodded and lifted Duncan up. The little boy grabbed onto Jensen like a octopus and hid his face in his shoulder. With Duncan now in Jensen's arms he was able to look over at his husband.

            "How are you?" He asked, reaching out a hand to grab Jared's. He pulled his husband close to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Please tell me you are okay."

            "We're okay," Jared told him running a hand down his stomach. "They were kicking me like crazy as I was walking up those stairs."

            "They were trying to tell you that you were being crazy."

            "Mac wants me to do a quick check up with her later. I tried telling her I am okay but she doesn't believe me," Jared said rolling his eyes.

            "I'm glad my sister wants to check you. If she didn't I would be concerned."

            Jared smiled. "Maybe she will tell us the sex."

            "I really hope she does," Jensen whispered placing a hand on Jared's stomach. "I want to know what we are having."

            "Me too."

            Duncan sniffled and looked up at Jensen. "Can we go home daddy? I'm really tired."

            "Yeah we can go home. Papa just needs to do something real quick then we'll get you to bed."

            Duncan nodded and buried his head in Jensen's shoulder again. Jared's name was called and Jensen carried Duncan over to a chair so that they could sit down and wait. Duncan eventually fell asleep against Jensen's shoulder.

            "Ready to go?" Jared asked coming up to him.

            Jensen nodded and stood.

            "Is he asleep?" He whispered.

            "Yeah. When do you have your appointment with Mac?"

            "She said she was going to come by the house."

            "Did she say when? I'd really like to visit Josh."

            "I'll give her a call."

            Jared took his phone out and had a quick conversation with Jensen's sister. The two of them decided that Mac would leave then and meet them at the house as soon as possible so that she could head over to the hospital with Jensen once she was done.

            "I'll get Duncan," Jensen said when they pulled up to the house. "Go get comfortable."

            Jared rolled his eyes but gave Jensen a kiss anyways. "I'm fine," he reminded him.

            "I know."

            Jensen got Duncan out of his car seat and followed Jared inside of the house. Inside the house looks less like a war zone and more like their normal house hold. Alan, Donna, Chris and Steve were sitting in the living room in an almost tense silence staring at Jared. All eyes snapped to Jensen when the door shut behind him.

            "Hey everyone," he said a little awkwardly. "I'm just going to put Duncan down."

            Jensen climbed the stairs and entered Duncan's room. He placed the little boy down and passed him his favorite teddy bear before exiting the room and heading back down stairs.

            "Seriously everyone I am fine," Jensen heard Jared say as he entered the room.

            "Jensen please tell your stubborn husband to lay down," Donna said when she noticed him.

            "I already tried," Jensen said sitting down. "But Mac will be here soon so if she yells at him it is all his own fault."

            "There is nothing wrong. I'm a little tired but otherwise I am perfectly fine. Everyone needs to stop worrying."

            "Have you talked to Josh?" Jensen asked turning to his father.

            "He says he's okay," Alan told him. "Went straight through and he didn't need surgery so that is good."

            Jensen nodded. "Mac and I are going to go see him once she is done with Jared. You want to come?"

            "Of course we want to come," Donna said. "I need to make sure that he is okay. You know your brother he likes to down play all his problems."

            "Is anyone with him right now?"

            "Officer Ryan is," Alan said. "Turns out those two have been dating for a few weeks. He rushed out of here the moment he found out about Josh."

            "Josh and Officer Ryan are together?" Jared asked.

            Alan nodded. "Mark, that's Ryan's first name, told me shortly after the phone call. Apparently Josh has been wanting to tell us for a while now but Mark was too scared."

            "Good for him. It's about time he settled down," Jensen commented.

            "Remember when we used to say that about you Jensen?" Steve said.

            "Now he's the one making the comments," Chris said.

            "Oh how times change," Jared whispered, interlocking his hand with Jensen's.

            "Is Mac going to be telling you the gender today?" Donna asked.

            "We hope so. But it's just a quick check up so she might not be able to."

            "I hope she does. I want to know the gender of my two newest grandbabies."

            The door bell rang and Jensen extracted himself from Jared. When he opened the door he found the MacKenzie was standing on the other side with a bag and machine with her.

            "Hope you are strong," she said shouldering past him into the room, "because that thing is heavy."

            "I think I can handle it," Jensen muttered.

            Mac rolled her eyes at Jensen. "No need to be all macho about it. That is an expensive piece of equipment and I will kick your ass if you break it."

            "I won't break it."

            Jensen managed to get the machine into the house and into the small study on the first floor of the house without breaking it. After sticking his tongue out at his sister he went and got Jared so that they could start the check up.

            "Are we learning the sexes today?" Mac asked as she moved the wand over Jared's stomach.

            "We'd really like to if it is possible," Jared told her.

            "It's possible," she said. She hummed a little as she moved the wand around. "Are you guys going to stay here or are you moving?"

            "We're moving," Jensen said. "Probably going to stay around here."

            Mac nodded. "Good, good," she muttered. "So they both look okay. Everything is coming back alright. Baby girl one is a few more pounds heavier then Baby girl two but not by much. I think you'll be able to carry to at least..."

            "Girls? They're both girls?" Jensen blurted out interrupting Mac.

            "Yup," Mac said popping the 'P'. "Now as I was saying you might be able to carry full term but since you didn't with either Duncan or Kendra that might not be true."

            "Two more girls?" Jensen whispered staring at the wall.

            "I think you broke him," Jared said with a laugh. "Are they really both girls?"

            "Yes they are."

            "Wow," Jensen whispered. "Two more girls."

            "This is how he was when we found out about Kendra."

            "Four girls."

            "Is he going to be okay?"

            "Four girls," he repeated.

            "I hope so."

            "Four..."

            "That's enough," Jared said putting a hand over Jensen's mouth. "Yes we are going to have four girls. Repeating it over and over again isn't going to change anything. Now go get changed so that you can see your brother."

            Jensen nodded and stood up. Without thinking he walked upstairs and got changed into clean clothes. When he managed to wander back downstairs he found everyone in the living room again.

            "Can you believe it?" Donna was saying. "Two more little granddaughters to spoil and love."

            Jensen looked over at Jared and smiled. "Two more little girls," he said to him.

            Jared walked over and kissed Jensen on the lips. "Little Sarah and Hannah."

            "Sarah Donna and Hannah Rose," Jensen whispered.

            "You had names picked out already?" Chris asked.

            "Kind of."

            "Jensen always like the names Sarah and Hannah so I told him that we could name one Hannah Sarah but since they are both girls..."

            "They are both really pretty names. When are you going to tell the other three?"

            "Tomorrow. Right now I just want to make sure Josh is okay."

            "Then let's get going."

            Jensen watched his family leave the house then turned to Jared.

            "I love you so much," he told him.

            "I love you too."

            "I'll be home as quick as possible. Don't forget to lock the door."

            "I won't forget. You want me to make anything for dinner?"

            "Only if you are hungry. Don't make anything if you don't want."

            "I'll make something small."

            Jensen kissed Jared on the lips. "Love you three so much."

            "We love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I both love and hate this chapter. I'm think I might add two more chapters to this. Not sure yet though.


	21. Josh's surprise

            Officer Ryan, Mark, Jensen corrected in his head, is sitting in the chair next to Josh's bed when they entered the room. He's got Josh's hand held in his but releases it when the family walks in. The officer looked around at everyone and smiled sheepishly.

            "I'll leave," he whispered, moving to stand up.

            "Sit back down officer," Alan said. "You've got every right to be sitting in that chair."

            Mark smiled softly and looked over at Josh. "I didn't believe him when he told me you'd be cool with us," he admitted softly. "I guess I should have listened to him."

            "Told you," Josh crocked out, opening his eyes. He reached over and took Mark's hand in his. "They had no reason to not accept you."

            "I've lived my whole life assuming people wouldn't like me because I'm..." Mark stopped and looked over at Josh.

            "Go ahead, tell them," Josh prompted.

            "I'm a carrier. The only one in my family. My parents were so upset when they found out. They made me feel like there was something wrong with me for years; that I was some dirty thing. It only made it worse when I told them I was pregnant when I was eighteen."

            "You have a child?" Mac asked.

            Mark nodded. "Her name is Carrie. I only get to see her every few months."

            "Why?"

            "My parents made me give her up for adoption. They told me that having her would ruin my life and they pressured me to give her up. After she was born I went into a depression and ran away. That's how I ended up here. I'm originally from Georgia."

            "How are you able to see her if..."

            "She found me when she tired ten. Her parents were always open and honest with her living in Texas for about six years so it wasn't that hard to find me. They send me updates on her and every other month her parents invite me up to see her."

            "That's great," Mac said. She walked over and stood next to Mark. "And how far along in this pregnancy are you?"

            "McKenzie!" Donna scolded. "How dare you ask him that."

            "It's all right Mrs. Ackles," Mark whispered, placing a hand on his stomach. "I'm about six weeks. We found out last week."

            "You're going to be a dad?" Jensen asked Josh.

            Josh nodded groggily. "I came as a shock," he whispered. "But I'm really excited. I'd known Mark was a carrier since we first met so we always knew there was the possibility but..."

            "Your brother can not handle his Tequila," Mark joked.

            "That's how I ended up with Wendy," Jensen joked.

            Josh sent Jensen a look.

            "And I am beyond happy that I did. My oldest is one of the greatest surprises ever. Congratulations you two."

            "Oh," Mac blurted. "Jensen, tell Josh the good news."

            "Good news? What good news?"

            "The twins are girls," Jensen told him, feeling the panic well up again. "I'm going to have four girls."

            "It's starting again. Do you want a paper bag to breathe into?" McKenzie joked.

            "I'm fine," Jensen mumbled. "It's just..."

            "A lot to take in? Yeah I completely understand," Josh said, taking Mark's hand.

            "So...do you two have a doctor yet?" Mac asked. "Because if not I should have a spot open in the next few weeks that you can take."

            "You're all ready trying to give away our spot and the babies aren't even born yet?"

            McKenzie just shrugged.

            "I'd love to take you up on that offer," Mark told her. "If that's all right with Josh, of course."

            "It's perfectly all right with me."

            Mark smiled brightly. "I think I'll go down to the Cafe and give you guys a moment." The larger man stood up and leaned over to kiss Josh on the lips. "I'll be back in a little while."

            "Okay," Josh whispered, kissing Mark. "But no caffeine."

            "I wouldn't dream of it."

            The Ackles family waited until Mark left the room before turning on the eldest son.

            "I thought you two have only been together for a few weeks," Alan said crossing his arms over his chest.

            "It's been about seven months," Josh confessed.

            "Seven months? You've been keeping his a secret for seven months? How do you think that made him feel?" Donna asked.

            "It was all his idea. He's been told him whole life that it was wrong to be who he is. How was he supposed to know that he was dating someone with the most forward thinking family in the world?"

            "You didn't tell him about Jared?" Jensen asked.

            "He knew, he just didn't believe. To him Jared was an oddity. Someone with two kids and two more on the way with a supporting family that loved and cared about him? That's a fairy tale to Mark. Once he met Jared though, everything changed."

            "He said he was six weeks, correct?' McKenzie asked.

            "About there. I was so upset about the Jensen and Jared thing that I...I made a mistake but I don't regret it for one second. I get to have what Jensen has, what you have Mac. I'm so excited."

            "As you should be," Jensen said, coming to sit down next to Josh. "Seeing your partner carry your child inside of them...there is nothing more beautiful."

            "And man is Mark going to be beautiful. I can only imagine how his first pregnancy went," Mac commented.

            "What you saying Jared isn't beautiful?"

            "Jared is one of the prettiest pregnant men I have ever seen. He makes carrying twins look like a walk in the park."

            Jensen sighed and sat back in the chair. "He's pretty damn amazing, huh?"

            "Just about."

            Donna clapped her hands and brought all their attention to her. "Another grandbaby," she whispered, placing her hands on her cheeks. "Your father and I are going to have to get a bigger house in order to have them all over."

            Alan laughed uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck. "We'll be fine as long as our children stop having children."

            Donna hit Alan on the arm lightly. "Don't say that," she hissed. "Our daughter still hasn't given us any children yet."

            "Mom," McKenzie whined.

            While Donna, Alan and McKenzie fought about children Jensen turned to Josh. The two brothers shared a smile.

            "How're you feeling?" Jensen asked him.

            "Fine. I've got some pretty good drugs coursing through my veins so I'll be all right. How are Jared and Duncan?"

            "They're doing really well. Duncan was sleeping before I left and Jared was tired but happy. I don't know if I could ever thank you enough for everything you did for us."

            Josh shrugged his uninjured shoulder. "I was just doing my job."

            Jensen nodded. Looking down at his hands he knew he had to ask the difficult question that had been on his mind. "Who was he?"

            "Who?"

            "The, uh, the guy you shot. The one that shot you. Who was he?"

            "His name was Caleb Drought. He was Sam's cellmate when he was in prison. The two of them were apparently very close so when Sam approached him after he got out he agreed to help him out."

            Jensen watched his hands clench and unclench as he let that information process. A complete stranger, one who had zero ties to his family, decided to assist in the kidnapping of his four year old son. It was almost sad in a way though.

            "What was he in jail for?"

            "Petty crimes. He'd been in and out of jail for years. No family, no real friends. It seems that he just hitched his wagon to the first person who was willing to give him the time of day. Too bad that person turned out to be a psychopath.

            "He was probably in love with him."

            Josh nodded. "Probably."

            "How are you feeling Josh?" Donna asked, finally turning her attention to her eldest son.

            "I'm good mom."

            "You sure son? You know you don't have to lie to us."

            Josh looked at his family and smiled. "Really, I'm fine. I'll probably just sleep some more once you guys leave and Mark comes back though."

            A light knock on the door startles to family. Looking over they see Mark standing in the doorway.

            "Sorry," he whispered, ducking into the room.

            Jensen jumped up from the chair and offered it to Mark.

            "I should probably get going," he said. "I promised Jared that I wouldn't be out for too long."

            "We should probably be going as well," Donna said. "We've been up all night waiting to hear from Josh and Jared."

            "Are you going to be all right sleeping in that chair?" Alan asked Mark.

            "I've slept in worse places," he told him.

            "I'm going to get a nurse to bring you a cot," McKenzie said. "I don't like the idea of you sleeping on a hard plastic chair this early in your pregnancy."

            Mark blushed and looked away. "Thank you," he whispered.

            McKenzie walked over and patted his shoulder softly. "You're welcome. You're family now and we Ackles stick together."

            "Have a good night," Donna said to Josh, kissing him on the cheek. "If anything changes you'll give us a call right?"

            "Of course," Mark said.         

            "Thank you."

            The Ackles family said their goodbyes then headed for the lobby together. They walked in silence through the parking garage and most of the ride was silent as well. Finally Donna sighed softly.

            "Another grandbaby," she whispered, wiping a tear away. "I can hardly believe it."

***

            Jared is still awake when Jensen gets home. The younger man is lying on the couch, his hands placed on either side if his large belly. He had his eyes closed, breathing in a rhythmic way that for a second concerned Jensen.

            "You're not in labor, are you?" Jensen asked stepping into the room.

            Jared opened his eyes to look at Jensen. "No," he said. "Just doing some breathing exercises. How is Josh?"

            Jensen walked over and sat on the floor next to Jared's stomach. Lifting up the younger mans shirt he ran his hands over the distended middle of his husband. Jared hummed softly and put his hand on top of Jensen's.

            "He's fine," Jensen whispered. "At least he said he was."

            "Mark must be a wreck. Is he doing alright?"

            "He's keeping himself pretty calm. He's got the baby to think about."

            Jared's eyes snap open and he looked down at Jensen. "Did you say baby? Mark is pregnant?"

            "Yeah, about six weeks along. McKenzie got all nosey and asked."

            "I thought they'd only been dating for a few weeks."

            "Apparently 30 weeks is a few for my brother."

            "They've been dating for 7 months?

            "Yup."

            "Wow," Jared said, lying back down. "Why did they keep it a secret for so long?"

            "Mark was afraid. His family didn't make it very easy on him growing up as a carrier and he didn't want for us to not like him."

            "Wrong family to worry about that," Jared said, running a hand down his stomach.

            "That's what I said," Jensen told him. "You're like a fairy tale to him and up until he actually met you he didn't believe Josh when he told him about you."

            "Never thought someone would see my life as a fairy tale."

            "Why do you say that?"

            "Until I met you my life was a nightmare. I was unhappy and terrified to leave my house some days because I thought someone was going to attack me. Now I've got you and the kids and these two little precious girls on the way and I think 'dreams really do come true."

            Jensen scooted forward in his knees and bent over to place his forehead against Jared's. "I love you so, so much," he whispered.

            "I love you too," Jared whispered.

            "Are you ready for bed?"

            Jared kissed Jensen on the nose. "I've been ready but I wanted to wait until you were home."

            "Then let's get you and our beautiful little girls to bed."

            Jensen helped Jared up off the couch and onto his feet. Once on his feet Jared leaned forward and kissed Jensen. The two of them continued to kiss for a few minutes.

            "We should really get to bed," Jensen whispered against Jared's lips.

            "Just let me keep kissing you," Jared muttered.

            Jensen chuckled and kissed Jared again. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

            Jared whined softly but backed away from Jensen. "Fine."

            After they got up the stairs, changed and into bed they laid facing each other on their sides. Jensen ran his hands down Jared's stomach lovingly. The little kicks that came from inside Jared's womb made him wince a little but Jensen managed to sooth the babies back to sleep again.

            "They're so close to being here," Jensen whispered into the dark room.

            "I just wish we had a place to bring them home to," Jared whispered.

            "We'll find a place. I promise."

            Jared leaned forward and blindly kissed Jensen. "I know you will. I trust you."

            "Good." Jensen pulled Jared close, his large stomach nudging his. "Goodnight."

            "Goodnight."


	22. The Twins arrival

Hannah was born six minutes before Sarah. She came into the world screaming, her tiny hands fisted tight and her face red. She was placed on Jared's chest and wiped down quickly.

"Oh Jay," Jensen whispered as he stared down at the tiny girl. "She absolutely beautiful."

Jared lifted one of his hands and stroked a finger down Hannah's red face. "She looks like me," he said, looking up at Jensen. "Jensen she looks like me."

Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared on his forehead. "It's about time one of them did."

"Jen...ow."

"Baby two is starting to Crown," MacKenzie announced. "Nurse Jennifer is going to take little Hannah so that you can deliver Sarah."

"Love you baby girl," Jared whispered as the baby was lifted off of his chest.

"Are you ready for this Jared?" MacKenzie asked. 

Jared locked eyes with his sister in law and nodded. "Let's get little Sarah into the world."

Six minutes later Sarah was born. She was smaller than her older sister and was completely quiet for the first few minutes. Jensen felt his heart clench when his little girl didn't make a sound thinking something was wrong. After being placed on Jared's chest and getting a brisk rub down the little girls face scrunched up and she let out a very loud scream.

"Oh thank God," Jared breathed, lifting a hand to support the smaller twin. "I thought..."

Jensen leaned down so that he could press a kiss to Jared's sweaty head. "She's fine," he whispered. 

"I know but..."

"Me too."

Jared looked up at Jensen. "They're both here."

Jensen smiled widely. "They're both absolutely beautiful."

Jared turned his attention back to the little girl sitting on his chest. "I can't believe they look like me. I thought I was going to be doomed with little Jensen clones."

"Hey! Duncan, Kendra and Wendy are beautiful."

"I didn't say they aren't beautiful," Jared said looking back at Jensen. "I'm just saying it's nice to have children that don't look like we cloned you."

"No now we just have two that looked like we cloned you."

Jared give Jensen a big, dimpled grin. "They're so pretty, Jensen."

Jensen moved closer to the bed so that he could run a finger down Sarah's cheek. "Absolutely amazing."

The two men got a few more seconds with their youngest before she was whisked away by a nurse. Jared passed the afterbirth with little trouble and soon they were both handed a little identical girls.

"If they get anything from you I hope it's your freckles," Jared whispered as he ran his pinky finger down Hannah's nose.

"What about my hair color?"

"I want these two to be hazel eyed little girls with unruly mops of hair."

"You're going to give Kendra a complex."

Jared looked up at Jensen with a shocked expression on his face. "I'm...I'm being terrible, aren't I?"

"Of courses not," Jensen said, scooting the chair he was sitting in closer to Jared. "You're not being terrible. I was only kidding."

"Here I am talking about how I want our twins to look like me when I have two of the most beautiful babies waiting for me at home. I'm a terrible father."

"You are not a terrible father. Kendra looks like me and you're just excited to have someone who looks like you. It's understandable."

"I would have loved them just as much if they looked like you," Jared told him.

"I know," Jensen whispered. 

"I'm just so happy they're here."

"Me too." 

Jensen looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms and smiled. After everything that had happened to them in the last few months it was nice to have this moment. It was nice that they were sitting together with their two beautiful baby girls and not having to worry about the safety of their three older children. 

"I miss them," Jensen whispered.

"Me too. Maybe you could call your mother and see if she can bring them down."

"Mac wouldn't like that."

"I want to see my other babies. I want them to meet their siblings. Please call your mother?"

Jensen rearranged the baby in his arms so that he could reach out a hold Jared's hand. "I'll call my mother."

Jared gave Jensen a smile. "Hurry."

***  
Wendy, Duncan and Kendra were shepherd in by their grandmother one by one. The five, four and two year old all stood quietly by the door and watched their parents as they lifted the twin girls out of their cots. Jensen placed both of the little girl on the bed with Jared and turned to their other three children.

"Do you want to see your sisters?" Jensen asked them.

"Yes," they chorused together.

"Are you going to be super careful and quiet?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. We're going to do this one at a time. Wendy how about you go first because you are the oldest."

Wendy looked over at Kendra and Duncan. "That's okay," she said, giving Duncan a little shove towards Jensen. "They should them first."

Duncan shook his head. "You oldest, you go first."

Wendy shook her head and moved towards the door where Jensen's mom was standing. 

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Jared asked. He shifted Hannah a little so that she could be more comfortable. "Don't you want to meet your sisters?"

Jensen moved closer to Wendy. "I think Wendy and I need to have a talk," he said over his shoulder to Jared. "We'll be right back."

Bending down Jensen lifted Wendy into his arms and headed out into the hallway. As he walked down the long corridor he found that the family room was empty so he took the opportunity and ducked inside. Once the door was closed he placed Wendy down on the ground.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He asked, kneeling down to be at her eye level.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Come on Wendy, tell Daddy what is wrong."

"Nothing," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Wendy..."

"Duncan and Kendra should meet them first because those are their sisters."

"They're your sisters too. Why don't you deserve to meet them?"

"Because they are only my half sisters."

"So? Why does that matter?"

"Ginny at school said that because they are my half sisters they aren't my real sisters. Just like how Duncan and Kendra aren't my real brother and sister and Jared isn't my real papa."

"Hang on now, did you just call your papa Jared?"

Wendy nodded and looked away from Jensen.

With a long sigh Jensen pulled Wendy closer to him. "Don't listen to that girl," he whispered. "Papa is your papa and Duncan, Kendra, Sarah and Hannah are your siblings. So what if you only share half of their Genes? That doesn't mean anything. We are a family and that is all that matters."

"Will they know?"

"Will who know?"

"Will Sarah and Hannah know that I am only their half sister?" 

"According to your adoption papers you are their full sister. They don't need to know that instead of papa being your biological papa that you have a mommy."

Wendy launched herself at Jensen and buried her face in his neck.

"Do you want to meet your sisters now?"

Wendy nodded her head."

"Okay, let's head back into the room."

When the two of them reentered Duncan and Kendra were sharing a chair that was pulled close to the bed. They had their blonde heads bent together as they stared down at the two little girls laying on the bed. 

Jensen placed Wendy on the floor and his oldest made her way over to the bed to join her siblings.

"Is everything okay?" His mother asked.

"She didn't believe she deserved to see them first because she is their half sister," he told her.

"That's absurd! Where did she get that idea from?"

"Some girl in her class. She even referred to Jared by his first name. She's never called him Jared."

"Jensen?" Jared called from where he was laying on the bed watching their children interact."

Jensen moved away from his mother and over to stand next to Jared. "Yeah?"

Jared looked over at Wendy then back to Jensen. "Is she all right?" He whispered.

"Everything is fine now. I'll tell you afterwards."

Their three eldest children stayed for a few hours before their aunt came in and ushered them out. Each one gave a kiss to a twin then to their parents before following their grandmother out like ducklings. After they left Jensen placed Sarah and Hannah into their cots settled himself into the chair the older children just left. 

"What happened Jen?" Jared asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Wendy thought that because the twins are only her half sisters that she didn't deserve to be the first to see them."

"What made her think that?"

"Some girl at school told her that because she isn't biologically yours that means that you aren't her real papa and that Duncan, Kendra, Hannah, and Sarah aren't her real siblings. Her exact words were: 'Ginny at school said that because they are my half sisters they aren't my real sisters. Just like how Duncan and Kendra aren't my real brother and sister and Jared isn't my real papa'."

"She doesn't feel like part of the family?" Jared asked softly, tears running down his cheeks. "She doesn't think of me as her papa?" 

"Oh Jay don't cry. She does feel like part of this family and she does think of you as her papa. She was just confused." 

"But...but she called me Jared. She's never called me Jared before. I've always been papa and now she's calling me Jared."

"What did she say to you before she left?"

"'I love you, papa'."

"Exactly. You will always be her papa and I will always be her daddy."

"And Eleanor will always be her mommy. Her real mommy. Do you think she loves her more than me?"

"She loves Eleanor and you equally. Nothing is going to make her not love you."

"I love her so much," Jared sobbed. "I love them all so much. And you, Jensen, I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, Jared."

Jared grabbed a fistful of Jensen's shirt and pulled him close. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Instead of answering Jared kissed Jensen forcefully on the mouth. He kissed him with a fever that Jensen knew was still being fueled by strong pregnancy hormones. Not that he was complaining because he loved when Jared kissed him with this much passion.

The sound of one of the twins whining had Jared releasing Jensen. 

"Get me my baby," Jared said making grabby hands towards the cot. "I want to comfort her."

Jensen laughed softly and made his way over to the cot to pick up a whining Sarah. He lifted the little girl up and walked her over to where Jared was rearranging himself on the bed. Once Jared was set in the perfect way he turned to Jensen with a smile and accepted Sarah. 

"Hello there sweetheart," Jared cooed to her. "No more of that whining. Papa's here now."

Sarah whined again before nestling further into Jared and quieting down. 

"What are you doing?" Jared asked looking up at Jensen.

"What should I be doing?"

"Getting Hannah! You can't let her think we love Sarah more than her."

"She's sleeping. Let's just let her stay like that."

"Fine," Jared huffed, looking back down at Sarah. "Love you baby girl."

Jensen leaned down and kissed Sarah on the top of the head. "I love you too sweetie."

Almost as if sensing her sister was getting attention she wasn't Hannah let out a loud shriek. Rolling his eyes Jensen rushed over and picked her up.

"Sorry baby girl," he whispered into her hair. "Daddy's got you now."

"I don't care how many children we have, you always look so good holding one."

"Does that mean we get to expand our family further?"

Jared looked down at Sarah then back at Jensen. "Yeah, that means we get to expand our family further."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...for now. I hate that I have made you guys wait this long for a chapter and I know it's going to keep happening so I am going to end this for now. I will probably add little ficlet's in every now and then like I did after the last multi chapter. You never know though, I might start writing about again with the babies being older.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Chapters will be posted everyday or days that my other fic is not updated.


End file.
